Bienvenidos al Host Club
by Son Hibiki
Summary: Entrega 7 arriba. Este capítulo sí me costó... disfruten de un poco de locura al mejor estilo host Club!
1. Primera entrega

**Primera entrega**

**Casa**

Bebía su té tranquilamente mientras la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana, entibiando la sala con los últimos rallos del sol de otoño.

Todos se habían marchado ya a casa y sentía la tranquilidad que le daba aquel salón silencioso, solitario y sin embargo, lleno de risas y alegría, con olor a pasteles y a café instantáneo, tan familiar y tan suyo, con un sentido de pertenencia más grande que cualquier cosa que pudo haber tenido antes en la vida.

-Haruhi, me podrías traer un poco de té –claro, se le olvidaba que él aún no se había ido… debía seguir trabajando con su portátil, en un rincón, callado y observador como siempre, seguramente ya había terminado con la organización del siguiente tema del Host Club y ahora veía las acciones que tenía en diferentes partes de forma anónima, las mismas que le habían dado el poder sobre la empresa de su padre.

-Claro Kyouya-sempai –no era una orden, por lo menos no en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Desde que había saldado su cuenta con el Host Club el menor de los Ootori la trataba de forma diferente… ¿o había sido desde antes? Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de sus amigos que simplemente ya no recordaba como era estar sin ellos –aquí tiene sempai –dejó la taza al lado del computador y se acomodó en una silla de la misma mesa a terminar su propio té.

-Haruhi ¿Por qué aún no te has ido? -_Del Host Club… de nuestras vidas… de esta extraña familia…_ -si te retiras muy tarde a casa Ranka-san estará muy preocupada.

-No es nada… sólo quería disfrutar del salón en paz, son pocas las oportunidades de verlo así y fue realmente agradable –dejó la taza desocupada sobre el platillo y se paró dispuesta a marcharse. Kyouya en ningún momento levantó la vista del portátil –además –agregó antes de salir –esta también es mi casa.

El muchacho sonrió mientras se arreglaba los lentes y miraba fijamente la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer la chica. Al día siguiente la haría lavar las tazas de té, pero por el minuto la dejaría ir… sabía que regresaría.

**Géminis**

Kaoru es el menor de los hermanos, el más tranquilo, más razonable, con voz más suave y carácter menos instintivo; aún así, cuando está con su gemelo, piensan igual, hablan lo mismo y uno le termina las frases al otro.

Aunque esto rompa su carácter sereno.

Se siente vacío cuando no está con Hikaru y no entiende la vida sin él, siempre estuvieron juntos… ¡Por Dios, nacieron juntos e incluso odiaron al mundo juntos por mucho tiempo!

Irónicamente son géminis. Libres como sólo un signo de aire puede ser… contradictorios como las estrellas los destinaron. Levanta la revista de moda que estaba hojeando y se dirige al horóscopo. _"Géminis: Hoy será un buen día…"_. Que tonta predicción, eso ya lo sabía; tenía a Hikaru junto a él, de esa forma ningún día podía ser malo.

A veces se imagina que estaban destinados a ser una sola persona y siempre que le pasa sólo le asalta una duda.

-¿Quién habría sido el lado bueno y quién el lado malo?

-¿Ah? –Hikaru por su parte no puede encontrar a su hermano más diferente que él. Claro, dejando de lado las cosas superficiales. Nunca sabe lo que está pasando en el interior de Kaoru y muchas veces, igual que esta, no entiende de lo que habla.

**Ni caliente ni frío**

-Tamaki-sempai, no es buena idea estar en el cuarto de Kyouya-sempai y menos despertarlo por mucho que quieras que veamos una película.

-¡Pero si ya son las 10:00 de la mañana! ¡El sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan y Kyouya tiene una sala de cine particular…! En mi mansión no tengo porque las instalaciones son clásicas, muy antiguas y como no es la oficial de la familia Suou nadie está interesado en modernizarla, las casas de Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai son tradicionales japonesas y los gemelos no quisieron prestarnos la sala de cine que tienen en su casa.

-Eso es mentira… -dijo Hikaru.

-… la verdad es que nunca llegó a preguntarnos –complementó Kaoru.

-Y yo tengo una mansión tipo occidental ¿Cierto Takashi? –comentó felizmente Honey.

-Si.

-Simplemente a nuestro señor le gusta molestar a Kyouya-sempai –terminaron los dos gemelos.

-¡No los escuches! ¡Sólo dicen falsedades de tu padre! –Tamaki tapó los oídos de Haruhi, pero esta le pellizcó las manos para que la soltara.

-Realmente no quiero estar aquí en el segundo que Kyouya-sempai abra los ojos; según lo que ustedes mismos me han contado tiene un despertar horrible –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –deben ser realmente temerarios para esto –se escapó del cuarto y salió al pasillo. No tenía intensiones de moverse de ahí hasta que el huracán Ootori terminara, la verdad es que sólo quería poder ir a su casa para estudiar.

-Tú debes ser Haruhi Fujioka –escuchó una voz profunda y seria que le hablaba desde su izquierda. Lentamente levantó la vista – ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? –era el padre de Kyouya.

Unas punzadas de nervios le atravesaron el estómago. La primera y última vez que había visto a ese señor se plantó delante de él para defender al chico de lentes y no había sido nada amable. Había esperado no encontrarlo en la mansión… aunque, para ser sinceros, había deseado no volverlo a ver en su vida. Se sentía algo incómoda frente a ese hombre al haberse metido en donde no la llamaban.

-Señor Ootori…

-Pienso que te ves mucho mejor vestida de chica.

-Yo… gracias –no sabía que decir, ese hombre era tan intimidante como Kyouya, con aquella mirada penetrante e inquisidora detrás de los cristales de los lentes. De pronto quería regresar a la habitación aunque tuviera que aguantar al rey demonio de sangre fría.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Con vergüenza notó que había sido su estómago reclamando el desayuno que no había alcanzado a comer. Su rostro se sonrojó y miró de reojo al señor Ootori esperando algún comentario sarcástico de su parte… conociendo lo grosero que podían llegar a ser esta gente con dinero seguramente pensaría que era una muerta de hambre. _Ricos bastardos_.

-¿Apetito? –Aunque había sonado a pregunta Haruhi sabía que era una afirmación. Asintió tímidamente –entonces no tendrás problemas en acompañarme a desayunar, justamente me dirigía al gran salón para hacerlo.

Quiso negarse y de paso regresar a su casa, pero un nuevo sonido proveniente de su estómago le dio la oportunidad al jefe de la familia de tomarla delicada pero firmemente del brazo y arrastrarla con él.

-¿Sabes? No deberías salir sin desayuno de la casa, uno nunca sabe que problema puede tener por el camino y cuanto tiempo te quedes sin alimento –la chica suspiró olvidando su nerviosismo.

-No pretendía salir sin desayuno, hoy me levanté temprano para pasar al almacén y comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para cocinar, pero cuando iba de regreso los gemelos me raptaron y me metieron a la limosina de Tamaki-sempai junto al resto del Host Club…

-Te creo, Tamaki-kun puede llegar a ser demasiado impulsivo.

Al entrar al comedor Haruhi observó el estilo moderno y simplista que tenía el lugar, se había imaginado todas las mansiones de esa gente rica cargadas de detalles clásicos, o neogóticos como los de su escuela, pero ahora que lo pensaba la arquitectura de esa mansión estaba hecha a medida de la personalidad de la familia Ootori, completamente práctica… o por lo menos así se los imaginaba ella.

Caminó por el piso de mármol cuadriculado negro y blanco, sintiéndose como una pieza de un gran tablero de ajedrez y se sentó a un costado del señor de la casa.

-Prepare un puesto más para la invitada –pidió de forma indiferente a la sirvienta que estaba esperando instrucciones a un costado de la mesa. La chica marchó silenciosamente y Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que se sentía aquel lugar a la familiar sala de música del Host Club –entonces… ¿por qué Tamaki-kun te arrastró a la mansión Ootori?

-Porque quería ver una película en la sala de cine que tienen… supongo que más que nada lo hizo para molestar a Kyouya-sempai.

-Tamaki-kun siempre llega de improviso haciendo que mi hijo se enoje ¿pero te confío algo? –Se acercó a la chica con un aire privado –Kyouya necesitaba una persona cálida y pura al lado de él, que en esencia fuera luz, porque su ánimo siempre ha sido frío y oscuro.

Llegó la empleada sirviendo el desayuno de ambos, en el mismo momento que la puerta del salón se abría dejando entrar a una joven de ojos castaños y largos cabellos negros.

Lo primero que sorprendió a Haruhi fue la alegre belleza de la chica, parecía como un oasis tropical en medio de aquel desierto de hielo. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención era lo parecida que era con Kyouya ¿acaso una prima o una tía muy joven?

-¡Buenos días! Veo que hoy se ha levantado más tarde de lo que acostumbra.

-Buenos días Fuyumi… lo que pasa es que he estado trabajando tanto esta semana que creí necesario disfrutar aunque sea este sábado de forma tranquila.

-Eso me parece muy bien, así le da el ejemplo a sus hijos que no pueden vivir sin stress… o perdón… tiene visita… –la chica quedó mirando a la invitada de forma curiosa, luego dirigió la vista a Ojisan en una muda pregunta.

-Oh, claro, que falta de Educación de mi parte… Haruhi Fujioka, ella es mi hija Fuyumi Ootori.

-Mucho gusto –contestó alegre la muchacha mientras se sentaba para acompañarlos a desayunar.

-¿Hija? Kyouya-sempai nunca me comentó que tuviera una hermana… sólo habló de sus dos hermanos.

-Ese niño puede ser tan cruel… -murmuró en un divertido berrinche Fuyumi –nunca habla de mí y yo que hablo de él a todas mis amigas… así mismo, cuando quiero que me comente de lo que hace en el instituto sólo me dice que no tiene importancia y me deja con todas mis dudas… la poca información que me da se la tengo que sacar casi con amenaza de muerte.

-Supongo que Kyouya-sempai en casa es muy parecido que en el instituto.

-Desde niño fue así –habló Ojisan de forma serena –estuvo presionado por la familia Ootori… siempre diligente, completamente apto, frío y calculador… tengo que aceptar que en gran parte fue mi culpa, pero su inteligencia capaz y superior, incluso mayor que la de sus hermanos, lo llevó a ser casi un ser sin sentimientos… hubo un tiempo que incluso creí que a la única persona que realmente quería era a Fuyumi... aún así no hice nada para evitarlo –la mirada de Ojisan se endureció mostrando aprensión y un gran cargo de conciencia.

-Tranquilo padre, Kyouya es un buen chico y si bien oculta sus sentimientos jamás ha dejado de ser humano…

-Buen chico no sería la definición que le daría a Kyouya-sempai –las palabras de Haruhi llegaron de forma distante y etérea, los presentes le prestaron atención mientras ella contemplaba por el gran ventanal del salón el verde jardín –aunque frío y calculador tampoco lo ocuparía… puede que ambas cosas sirvan para describirlo, pero… siguen siendo superficiales…

-Entonces Haruhi-san… ¿Qué definición le darías a mi hijo?

-Tibio –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa –porque él siempre sabrá como ayudar de forma inteligente a las demás personas.

-Disculpen el retraso ¿vamos a ver la película? –entró contenta Haruhi a la sala de cine. Después de terminar de desayunar Ojisan le había indicado el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Ya ves, idiota? Ella estaba dentro de mi mansión, era imposible que la raptaran, la atropellaran o que la hirieran de cualquier forma.

-¡Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ven con papá! ¡¡Tenías a tu padre tan preocupado!! –lloraba Tamaki mientras abrazaba al punto de la asfixia a la muchacha.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Sempai, sólo desaparecí 40 minutos! ¡Supuse que ese sería el tiempo en que Kyouya-sempai estaría listo! ¡¡Suélteme!!

-Toma, deja de hacer escándalo –de un solo movimiento el chico de lentes le cambió a Tamaki un recipiente con cabritas por la chica y luego la guió con delicadeza casi sorprendente en él hasta un asiento que estaba al rincón, sentándose luego al lado de ella, recibiendo, sin prestar real atención, las protestas del rubio por arrebatarle a su hija.

_Porque a pesar que jamás te dejarás quemar por sentimientos locos y desbordados como lo hace Tamaki-sempai, no eres el ser frío que tú quieres aparentar_

-¿Pasa algo Haruhi? –preguntó el de lentes, mirándola de reojo.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque dármelas… ya sabes… todo es conveniencia, si no te soltaba jamás empezaríamos con la película –sonaba tan poco convincente, _tan poco Kyouya-sempai._

-Claro, lo que usted diga.


	2. Segunda entrega

Si están aquí ya, espero que sea porque les gustó la idea del fics, espero que así sea.

Pueden escribirme a ue no se para que lo harian xD. Los dejo con la historia!!

* * *

**Segunda entrega**

**Miedo**

Haruhi no es una chica fácil de asustar. Generalmente su comportamiento es más valiente y maduro que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

Siempre supo valerse por sí misma.

Sin embargo tiene un gran miedo: los truenos son su único punto débil; pero que sea un caso aislado no significa que sea suave, todo lo contrario, se manifiesta con exagerada fuerza.

Ella sabe que no tiene sentido y se siente tonta por eso.

Pero detrás de este acto tan irracional hay un porque totalmente explicable. Cuando pequeña, después de la muerte de su madre tuvo que aprender a valerse por si misma; su padre trabajaba muy duro para mantenerla y casi no tenía tiempo de estar con ella. Haruhi limpiaba, cocinaba y estudiaba completamente sola. Parecía ser una niña fuerte pero en su interior se sentía desvalida. De esta forma, cuando los relámpagos se desataban con violenta furia, no tenía quien la protegiera de ese espantoso sonido, marcando su alma infantil.

Pero nada puede ser tan malo.

Después de tanto tiempo de llorar en soledad aquel temor por fin encontró dos pechos cálidos que la resguardaran. Así, cuando en las noches se desatan apocalípticas tormentas eléctricas, recuerda a Tamaki o Hikaru, abrazándola de manera dulce y posesiva, tranquilizándola y alivianando traumas del pasado. Permitiendo dormir a esa _aún_ infantil alma.

**¡¡Sorpresa!!**

-Kyouya-sempai nos ha engañado de nuevo ¿Cierto? –ambos gemelos se asomaron por la espalda del vicepresidente del Host Club.

-Yo no los he engañado… les conté que unas huéspedes que no pudieron asistir la vez pasada a la playa con el Club nos invitaron un fin de semana al lago en la mansión de una de ellas y ustedes aceptaron.

-Pues creo que omitiste la parte en que eran veinte y que tendríamos que trabajar para ellas… -se asomó Haruhi al lado de los gemelos.

-Nadie preguntó… además no podía hacer nada; ellas invitaron y nuevamente hemos venido completamente gratis, incluso la comida y el transporte lo han pagado, oh miren, ella es la dueña de la mansión.

Los hermanos Hitachiin y Haruhi voltearon a la dirección donde Kyouya señalaba y divisaron a lo lejos a dos chicas. Una era pequeña, tenía su cabello negro y piel pálida y a medida que se acercaba se iba descubriendo una silueta poco voluminosa y un rostro infantil, la segunda chica era mucho más alta que la primera, tenía un cuerpo bastante más ancho, pechos grandes y caderas pronunciadas, usaba botas altas y tenía un andar felino, su cabello también era negro y su piel pálida. Ambas chicas iban vestidas de otoño y se dirigían a la cabaña.

-No había visto antes a ninguna de esas chicas –pensó Haruhi en voz alta.

-La de estatura más baja es cliente desde hace una semana y su anfitrión es Tamaki –el chico de lentes abrió su cuaderno –Akemi Kisawa: su familia posee grandes inversiones en el área automotriz, tiene muchas exportaciones, especialmente hacia Latinoamérica. Ella va en el mismo curso que Tamaki y yo, pero es tímida y le costó decidirse en ser huésped de nuestro Host Club –con esto cerró su cuaderno.

-Ootori-san, que bueno es que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación, todas estábamos muy ansiosas en que asistieran –ambas muchachas subieron las escaleras que separaban el jardín de la terraza en que estaban ubicados los chicos del Host Club.

-Princesa, usted debería tratarme por el primer nombre –sonrió de forma dulce el chico de lentes.

-Oh Oot… ¡Perdón! Kyouya-kun –dijo la chica sonrojándose –ella es mi hermana mayor Akiko Kisawa, vino a pasar el fin de semana junto a nosotros.

-Es un placer –la mujer más alta hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras los miraba a todos con sus hipnotizantes ojos negros.

-El placer es todo nuestro –decía con una sonrisa Kyouya mientras se levantaba del puesto en que estuvo sentado en todo momento, se dirigía a la entrada de la casa y abría la puerta a las chicas –por favor princesas, podríamos pasar, está refrescando y no sería bueno que se agriparan.

El habiente en la mansión era tibio y olía a dulces, las mujeres se habían esmerado en simular que estaban en el Host Club; incluso habían comprado café instantáneo para la ocasión.

-Tamaki-kun ¿Qué te ha parecido este lago?

-Es demasiado hermoso, pero –el rubio tomó por la cintura a la chica –tus ojos son mucho más profundos y misteriosos que las verdes aguas del lugar.

-¡Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun! Hemos traído los mejores kuchenes de nuestros cocineros ¿por qué no prueba un poco? –llamaba otra.

-Querida Princesa, si es boca a boca contigo todo sabe dulce y delicioso.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cuando entraron a la mansión los gritos desbordados de las clientas de Tamaki recibieron sus presencias.

-Veo que nuestro señor está robándose la película como siempre, hay que aceptar que sus encantos se multiplican por mil en un entorno natural…

-Jamás se igualaría a ti, Kaoru –dijo su gemelo tomándolo de sus mejillas sonrosadas y acercando su rostro hasta rozar las narices – ¿o acaso no has notado que el verde de los árboles que rodean el lugar resaltan tus dorados ojos?

-¿Lo dices en serio Hikaru? –abrió los ojos emocionado, casi al punto de las lágrimas.

-Son tan brillantes que al verlos te he confundido con un ángel…

-Hikaru…

-Kaoru…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Las clientas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar provocando a Haruhi un suspiro.

-¿Es que acaso nunca dejarán de decir cosas vergonzosas?

-No hay nada que hacer –respondió Kyouya mientras anotaba algo en su libreta –dentro de todo es su papel dentro del Host Club.

-De todas formas he notado que están todas muy animadas… aunque eso ha significado que nos ha tocado trabajar más que lo habitual.

-Lo de trabajar… no sé si sea la palabra que usaría, si te fijas sólo nos ha tocado 'acompañar', ellas han traído sus propias sirvientas para atendernos y eso nos ha aliviado mucha carga, simplemente nos queda sonreír y ser corteses con nuestras clientas… por otro lado no sólo ellas están animadas, si te fijas Kaoru y Hikaru han desplegado todas sus armas y sus encantos, Honey-sempai está más tierno que nunca e incluso Mori-sempai está siendo sociable.

-Ahora que lo dices… es verdad… y Tamaki-sempai no se ve agotado en absoluto, siendo que tiene que repartirse entre tantas chicas…

-No creo que eso sea problema para Tamaki, ese idiota, al contrario de la gente normal, mientras más sociable tenga que ser y más deba compartir; más energía llega a su cuerpo.

-Emmm… Tamaki-kun…

-¡Oh! Princesa Akemi, había extrañado su belleza y pregunté por usted; me sentí miserable al saber que no estaba junto a mí, pero comprendo que una ninfa como tú necesita estar en contacto con la naturaleza del lago.

-Tamaki-kun… -la chica estaba tan sonrojada y emocionada que apenas le salían las palabras –Tamaki-kun, te presento a mi hermana Akiko-san.

-Princesa Akiko –se arrodilló teatralmente y besó la mano de la muchacha –es todo un placer conocer tan bella presencia.

-El… el… el placer… es mío.

-¡Hermana, te has sonrosado! ¡Eso jamás te ocurre a ti, no creí estar viva para ver eso!

-¿hmmm? –algo en la mayor le parecía a Haruhi extremadamente familiar, pero estaba segura nunca haberla visto antes… sin embargo, sus movimientos, las sonrisa, incluso sus miradas las había observado en el pasado.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Kyouya sin levantar la vista de sus notas.

-Eh… -miró nuevamente a la chica… ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Que torpe, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes...

La luna llena se reflejaba en el lago y las últimas clientas disfrutaban de la compañía de Tamaki que estaba en la terraza absorto, casi completamente, por tanta belleza.

-Realmente parece una película de fantasía… es como si fuera en cualquier minuto va a aparecer un elfo y me viniera a buscar para conducirme al bosque –habló por fin el rubio.

-Si eso ocurriese lo más seguro es que sería por su belleza –comentó una chica completamente roja

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Eso sería porque alguien que ha tenido tanto contacto con seres mágicos y radiantes como ustedes no puede regresar al mundo humano y ensuciar sus puras auras…

Las chicas lanzaron un pequeño grito de emoción ante aquel comentario.

-Lamento tener que ser el portador de malas noticias –habló Kyouya –pero para mañana hay organizadas muchas actividades antes de regresar y hay que levantarse temprano.

-Tienes razón… estos bellos pétalos de rosas no deben ser expuestos al malvado frío nocturno que sólo busca marchitarlos, vamos princesas… es hora de cerrar sus ojos, espérenme en su torre de ensueño: si no despiertan iré a buscarlas y con un beso de amor eterno las levantaré a cada una de ustedes como si fuera su príncipe azul…

-Entonces procuraré no despertar.

-Yo tampoco quiero despertar.

-Si Tamaki-kun me despierta con un beso valdrá la pena dormir para siempre…

-Buenas noches Tamaki.

-Sueña conmigo mamá.

-No gracias, papá… no deseo tener pesadillas.

-¡Que malo eres Kyouya! ¡Ey, me estás escuchando!

-No…

-¡Vuelve aquí! –El rubio entró a la casa detrás de su amigo –vaya… que rápido es… -dijo al no verlo -tal vez sea mejor que también me vaya a mi cuarto.

La mansión estaba en total silencio, al parecer era el último en acostarse. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, se sacó la chaqueta, seguida por la polera, mas cuando se volteó…

-Tamaki-san – …estaba la hermana de Akemi sentada en la cama.

-Princesa Akiko… ¡Oh… disculpe mi atrevimiento! Creo que me he equivocado de habitación…

-No… para nada… esta es tu habitación… -se levantó y se deslizó como una gata acortando la distancia que los separaba –la que no debería estar aquí a estas horas soy yo…

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el honor de su visita? –la miró sin intimidarse en absoluto ante la forma felina de sus movimientos, demasiado lento como para entender que lo estaban seduciendo.

-Ya lo sabrás –la chica estiró el brazo hasta el interruptor de la habitación y apagó la luz, luego con la misma mano acarició suavemente los pectorales de este y acercó su boca robándole la respiración en un beso.

La primera reacción de Tamaki fue responder el beso de forma instintiva, luego se separó algo asustado… no quería defraudar a la chica, ella era muy linda y su misión en la vida era hacer felices a todas sus princesas, pero no encontraba correcto que una mujer, que aunque era mayor que él y tenía por lo menos 24 años, se le ofreciera de esa forma tan descarada a un hombre que acababa de conocer… podía ser hasta peligroso para la misma chica.

-Espera Akiko-san… no deberíamos…

-Eso lo decido yo… -comenzó a besarle el cuello, a acariciarle la espalda… vaya que sí sabía donde tocar… pero debía aguantar, no podía perderle el respeto… por mucho que lo estuvieran tentando y su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar.

-Por favor… -suplicó intentando no abalanzarse sobre la chica… ¡Claro que le costaba negarse! Dentro de todo era un hombre… _un hombre muy bello y sensible, pero un hombre finalmente_… y ella una mujer mayor, con más experiencia y la sola idea lo estaba excitando, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta –nos puede escuchar tu hermana y… -_Haruhi._

-Tranquilo… no meteremos mucho ruido –lo pego contra la muralla y con su boca terminó de quebrar la muralla que Tamaki insistía en mantener entre ellos.

El rubio comenzó a besarla de forma desesperada, la agarró por la cintura y cuando la pegó a él sintió algo en su pierna que lo dejó helado por un momento.

-Akiko… -jadeó aún muy estimulado –creo que tienes tu celular en el bolsillo…

-No es mi celular, dulzura.

Se escuchó el grito del rubio por toda la casa.

-Tamaki… ¿Qué te ocurrió en el camino de la terraza a tu cuarto? –Kyouya lo miraba intuyendo levemente el porque Tamaki estaba en SU cuarto, a esa hora, tendido sobre SU cama, sin dejarlo dormir tranquilamente –está bien que me acueste tarde, pero de verdad tiene que ser muy importante como para que hayas entrado a mi habitación causando tal escándalo.

-¿Mi señor se encuentra bien? –preguntaron ambos gemelos.

-Tama-chan se ve muy alterado ¿Cierto Takashi?

-Sí.

-¿Tamaki-sempai? –Haruhi acababa de entrar a la habitación de Kyouya, con su pijama azul oscuro y frotándose los ojos aún media dormida. Se había despertado al escuchar todo el ruido que estaban metiendo -¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-E… e… e… -balbuceaba el rubio con el alma fuera del cuerpo –e… era… era un okama…

-Así que sí era eso… -Kyouya escribía en su libreta –ya lo sabía… en mi información salía que tenía un hermano con ese nombre, por eso me pareció tan extraño que lo presentara como chica.

-Mi señor, nosotros también lo sabíamos… –habló Hikaru.

-… incluso Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai, que estaban sentados lejos de ella lo supieron ¿Cierto? –preguntó Kaoru y los mencionados asistieron.

-Así mismo fue el último en enterarse que Haruhi era chica… con el poco tino que tiene sobre los géneros nosotros dudaríamos en casarnos con alguien presentada por usted–terminaron ambos gemelos.

- Yo también me di cuenta al ver los movimientos tan parecidos a los de mi padre… lo que no me explico es que Tamaki-sempai haya quedado tan afectado por esto…

-¿Eh? –Tamaki quedó helado, por supuesto que no le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado en su cuarto, no quería que el Host Club se enterara, especialmente Haruhi –yo… bueno… no es nada realmente importante…

-¡Te dije que él no era de los tuyos! –se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta -¡Ahora entra ahí y discúlpate con Tamaki-kun por hacerle esta jugarreta tan incómoda!

Akemi entró arrastrando a Akiko a la habitación de Kyouya.

-Permiso Kyouya-kun –interrumpió empujando a su "hermana" al interior de la habitación –ahora discúlpate.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Perdón por haber entrado a tu habitación y haber intentado seducirte… pero acéptalo… estuvo bueno…

-¡Hermana!

El silencio que se formo en la habitación después de esa "disculpa" fue digno de cementerio… claro… hasta que los hermanos Hitachiin explotaron en carcajadas.

-¡Así que eso ocurrió mi señor! –se apoyaron uno en cada hombro de Tamaki quien estaba en cuclillas y congelado sobre la cama - ¿Y estuvo así de bueno?

-¿Y por qué habría de haber una "chica" en el cuarto de Tamaki-sempai? –inquirió de forma molesta Haruhi.

-¿Celos? –preguntó Kyouya sin despegar su vista del cuaderno de apuntes.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo que puede desprestigiar el nombre del club!

-¡Haruhi tiene celos! ¡Haruhi tiene celos!... –los gemelos comenzaron a correr y cantar de forma burlona alrededor de la chica.

-¡Paren con eso! ¡¡Dejen de correr que me marean!!

-¡¿Viste hermano lo que provocaste?!

-Él me correspondió…

-¡¡Haruhi perdóname!! –gritó finalmente el rubio intentando llegar a los brazos de su hija quien iba saliendo sumamente enojada de la habitación.


	3. Tercera entrega

**Tercera entrega  
**

**Santísima madre de Dios**

Había pasado una semana desde el desafortunado incidente en el lago y Tamaki aún no lograba recuperarlo del todo… ¡Un hombre! ¡¡Un hombre lo había besado y él había correspondido!! ¡Qué dirían sus princesas si se enteraran de aquel desafortunado accidente!

Lo había intentado ignorar, pero era imposible con ciertos hermanitos que de lanzaban bromas malintencionadas y llenas de morbo en cada segundo que podían.

-No sé con qué derecho molestan a Tamaki-sempai si ustedes hacen escenas más vergonzosas y en pleno uso de conciencia –los regañó Haruhi quien se encontraba ordenando el Host Club luego de una ardua tarde de trabajo.

-Lo nuestro es diferente –hablaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo –nuestro amor es completamente fraternal –se abrazaron de modo sugerente –y si nos llegásemos a besar sería siempre como hermanos –Hikaru rozó la mejilla de Kaoru con su boca para enfatizar su postura.

-Vea donde lo vea es incesto para mí…

-De todas formas… y dejando de lado toda esta discusión acláranos algo Tamaki –Kyouya miró inquisitivamente al rubio que estaba congelado en un rincón -¿Para ti es normal que una chica te asalte en tu cuarto?

-Mmm… en otras palabras mi señor… ¿usted es virgen? –tradujo Hikaru.

La verdad es que era la pregunta que se habían hecho todos los miembros del Host Club desde lo ocurrido en la mansión del lago.

-¿Yo? –Tamaki los miró extrañado a todos –claro que sí lo soy… no sería capaz de faltarle el respeto a una señorita de esa forma…

-Ya veo –murmuró Kyouya arreglándose los lentes –o sea lo que ocurrió en el lago fue sólo un acto inconciente del momento –el rubio se encogió de hombros, olvidando su estado de shock, la última semana de pesadillas y las burlas de los gemelos.

-La verdad es que no fui capaz de procesar lo que pasó… Akiko-san no me dio tiempo de pensar las cosas.

-De verdad es lento mi señor… -dijo Kaoru.

-… pero ya que estamos en esto… -continuó Hikaru de forma picaresca mientras ambos gemelos se ponían a cada lado de su compañera de curso.

-Cuéntanos… ¿Tú también eres virgen?

-¡Pero qué tonteras preguntan! –se sonrojó la chica –¡Claro que lo soy… si apenas este año di mi primer beso en el baile del Host Club!

-¿Y Kao-chan y Hika-chan también lo son? –preguntó Honey mientras jugaba con su conejito.

-¡Eso es obvio! –contestaron al mismo tiempo –hace muy poco comenzamos a hablar con otras personas que no fuéramos nosotros… mmm… ¿Y tú Kyouya-sempai?

-Encuentro que esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado –comentó mientras tecleaba en su portátil –pero les contestaré de todos modos… la verdad es que intimar con alguna chica de la alta sociedad es muy poco conveniente ya que la mayoría de las veces eso te lleva a matrimonio y no es bueno pensando en el tiempo que me tomaría organizar una familia mientras estudio.

-Claro… para Kyouya-sempai todo es conveniencia –meditó Haruhi un momento –¿Y tú Mori-sempai?

-Sí.

-Bueno… era de esperarse con la actitud taciturna que siempre llevas –habló por fin Tamaki –¿Y tú Honey-sempai? ¿Eres virgen?

Todos los presentes concordaron en un solo pensamientos. _Debe ser idiota para preguntarle tal cosa…_

-No Tama-chan… no lo soy –contestó sonriendo de manera encantadora el pequeño rubio, dejando helado a todo el Host Club, especialmente a Mori quien no podía creer lo que oía.

-Cre… creo que oí mal… -tartamudeó Hikaru.

-Sí… creí oír que Honey-sempai decía que no era virgen… -habló igual de nervioso Kaoru.

-Claro que no lo soy –volvió a responder mientras se comía un pastel de chocolate -¿Saben? Tengo una tía que hace muy poco se convirtió en católica y me llevó a una iglesia, era un lugar muy graaaaande y con vidrios de colores –soltó una tierna risita –además habían muchas figuras del tamaño de una persona real y entramos a una sala más pequeña que me dijo que se llamaba capilla y ahí había una figurita de yeso de una mujer muy linda y ella me dijo que era La Virgen María y era la madre de Dios… yo creo que no me parezco a La Virgen… ¿o ustedes creen que sí, que soy virgen? –los miró a todos con sus adorables ojos café.

Nadie habló… el silencio de la sala se extendió de forma pesada entre ellos.

-Eso te ganas por preguntar idioteces –habló por fin Kyouya.

-Sí… -el rubio no supo que más decir.

Después de eso prefirieron no comentar nada más sobre el tema y así mismo olvidar el suceso que los había llevado a él, cerrando el capítulo del lago.

**Pantaleón y las visitadoras**

-Capitana Haruhi, ¿usted sabe para qué ha sido llamada? –preguntó Suou-sama, general del ejército.

-No, mi General –se cuadró la chica que estaba vestida de militar.

-Su evaluación es ejemplar Capitana Fujioka, hemos quedado impresionados con sus calificaciones y su informe personal –la halagó Ootori-sama, Coronel de la armada japonesa –¿un cigarro? –ofreció después de prender uno.

-No, muchas gracias mi Coronel, no fumo –contestó la chica de largos cabellos castaños y parada marcial.

-Veo que el informe no miente –se alegró el señor Suou –no fuma, no bebe, no ha tenido ningún desacato al reglamento y en un principio apenas una docena de faltas leves.

-Es la mujer que necesitamos para encargarle este trabajo.

-Gracias mi General, mi Coronel, tanto halago me hace sentir importante, aunque encuentro que no los merezco, algún vicio debo tener que no sale en el informe.

-No venga con modestias Haruhi-san… nosotros sabemos de su vida más que usted misma, no necesita decirnos que le falta al informe o que le sobra… quedaría anonadada con todo el tiempo que hemos invertido para investigar a su persona, pero ha valido la pena.

-Tenemos a la persona justa.

-Para qué si se me permite preguntar, señor.

-Pues verá… no creo que esté al tanto, por lo que se lo informaré: tenemos personas de inteligencia infiltradas en colegios, academias e institutos de la clase alta… como puede suponer esta parte de la ciudadanía es la que maneja el país, la que tiene los recursos para invertir en actos terroristas o en guerras por conveniencia y también es la gente que más nos cuesta detener… y tal vez jamás podamos hacerlo, pero por lo menos podemos ir un paso adelante a sus tropas armadas metiéndonos en el núcleo de sus familias, sus hijos, los futuros dueños de toda esta ambición, así con su confianza puesta en nosotros y siendo su mano derecha en un futuro cuando ellos hereden todo, tenemos el control de sus acciones sin que estos lo sepan… claro, suena a largo plazo… o sonaría así si es que no se hiciera desde hace 25 años, por lo que ya está dando resultados, estamos trabajando en conjunto con el FBI, la CIA y la policía japonesa y estadounidense…

-¿Y cuál será mi papel en esta misión, mi General?

-El informe también menciona que administró las oficinas del ejército en Tokio y gracias a usted marchaban como reloj.

-Era mi misión, señor.

-Pues bien, ahora le tocará administrar también. La mayoría del personal que trabaja infiltrada son mujeres que tienen apariencia de adolescente ya que los hombres sufren cambios muy obvios: barba, musculatura más pronunciada y… -Suou-sama tocio un poco antes de continuar –los hombres al verse rodeados de colegialas pueden proceder de manera más pervertida, de hecho los primeros agentes fueron de sexo masculino y tuvieron que dejar el caso por haberse acostado con muchas estudiantes, incluso algunos llegaron a violarlas, aunque su entrenamiento decía que debían hacer lo contrario. El problema que hemos encontrado entre las chicas que enviamos muchos casos de embarazo y a muchas se las ha pillado metidas en algún cuarto del colegio con alumnos y a medio vestir… por supuesto han sido expulsadas. El gran dilema de esta gente es que debe actuar en su vida diaria como un adolescente más, pero evitando realmente involucrarse con los menores de forma amorosa… comprenderá que para alguien que tenía una vida sexual relativamente activa le cuesta abstenerse de la noche a la mañana y es completamente comprensible… ahí entras tú Haruhi-san… su misión será crear un cuerpo de visitadores que satisfaga las necesidades de las mujeres que trabajan para nosotros, las instituciones cooperan bajo riguroso secreto y de la mano con los militares y ya fueron avisadas de este servicio. Los visitantes trabajaran como taller extra programático y se les pasara una sala para que puedan desarrollarse y ahí actuar según sea necesario, trabajará junto a usted el hijo del Coronel; capitán Kyouya Ootori, es joven, pero al igual que usted tiene un impecable currículo militar y mi hijo el teniente Tamaki Suou quien es el segundo mejor después de Kyouya. Mucha suerte con su misión, espero reportes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Haruhi no entendía en que circo se había metido.

**Dos**

-No puedo creer que terminé así –se lamentaba Haruhi sentada en un bar junto a un chico de cabellos negros y lentes y un rubio de facciones principescas.

-No deberías quejarte tanto –habló el moreno mientras llenaba su shop de cerveza –son ordenes superiores.

-Es que usted no lo entiende capitán Ootori –la fría mirada que lanzó el chico la hizo callar un momento –lo siento… sé que no deben saber que trabajamos para… bueno… que es una misión secreta… aún así yo no sé de este tipo de vida… bohemia… –probó la cerveza e hizo un gesto de asco –ni siquiera me gusta esto…

-De todas formas tienes nuestro apoyo –le sonrió de forma encantadora el rubio.

-Tamaki-san, tú no entiendes, yo sé administrar, pero esto no es lo mío… me siento demasiado desorientada… yo ni siquiera… ni siquiera… -se sonrojó –bueno… eso…

-¿Eso significa que eres virgen? –preguntó el capitán mientras tomaba nota de lo que se hablaba.

-Bueno… se puede decir así… -su rostro resplandecía en vergüenza.

-Como sea… lo primero es lo primero –el rubio tomó de su cerveza –tenemos que conseguir a los chicos que prestarán sus servicios…

-Y también un centro de operaciones que no sean las oficinas de las fuerzas armadas –acotó el de lentes.

-Claro, no queremos involucrar a nuestra respetable institución con un trabajo… así… -suspiró Haruhi.

-Yo me puedo encargar de reclutar a los hombres… tranquila –apoyó una mano de forma teatral en el hombro de la chica -¡Confía en mi instinto! Quizá no puedo encontrar gente tan perfecta como yo, pero sí traeré buenos ejemplares… además ya tenemos a dos reclutas –miró sonriendo a Kyouya.

-Olvídalo… no me metas en tus decisiones…

-¡Oh, vamos! –los ojos del rubio se volvieron vidriosos –tenemos que ayudar a Haruhi… mírala… pobrecita… está tan sola en este mundo… -la chica lo miró incrédula de que un militar pudiera comportarse así –además lo más importante es complacer a las encantadoras princesas que dan vueltas sin encontrar a su príncipe azul.

_Una rosa en su mano… ¿de dónde demonios sacó una rosa?_ -se preguntó Haruhi -_¿La habrá sacado de la manga como un mago? Dios… dónde me metí…_

-Por favor… Kyouya… Kyouuuuuya… Kyouuuuuuuuuuuuya… Kyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

-¡Está bien! Pero deja de hacer eso… -suspiró cansado –yo me encargaré de buscar el lugar más propicio, aunque creo que trabajar en secreto dentro de La Academia Ouran sería conveniente por su centralidad, además podríamos ocupar una de las limosinas de la familia Ootori para movilizarnos…

-¿La familia Ootori tiene limosinas? –se extrañó la chica, a lo que Kyouya sólo contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Al igual que la familia Suou, la familia Ootori somos descendientes de altos linajes militares, te recomiendo que averigües un poco más sobre tus superiores.

_Ricos bastardos._

**Tres**

-¡Hija mía! ¡Has llegado en un estado deplorable anoche! ¡¡Aún hueles a cigarro y cerveza!! ¡¡Te escuché correr al baño para vomitar por lo menos tres veces anoche!! ¡Sé que es una misión secreta y que no puedes contarme de que se trata, pero no puedo permitir que te comportes de manera tan irresponsable! –lloraba, sobreactuado, un okama al lado de la cama de Haruhi.

-Por favor… papá… -gimió desesperada la chica –no grites que me duele la cabeza… _oh por Dios… como odio esto._

**Cuatro**

-No puedo creer que el SVCIA haya tenido tan buena acogida…

-¿SVCIA? –preguntó Kyouya, sin levantar la vista de su lapto.

-Servicio de Visitadores para Colegios, Institutos y Academias; así titulé la misión.

A una semana de haber comenzado el servicio ya habían visitado a la mitad de los colegios con éxito completo -_Estas chicas están locas-._

-¡Haru-chan! –gritaba contento un pequeño rubio de ojos brillantes mientras se le colgaba del cuello de la muchacha.

-Honey-san, buenos días –Haruhi no podía entender como ese joven con apariencia adorable e infantil fuera unos reclutas que satisfacían sexualmente a las agentes encubiertas. _¡Es pederastia!... bueno… casi ya que es mayor de edad… incluso mayor que la mayoría de nuestros reclutas_ -buenos días Mori-san –saludó también a un muchacho alto, de apariencia salvaje y estoica.

-Buenos días –pronunció simplemente el chico de voz profunda.

-¿Eh? ¿Nuestro señor aún no ha llegado? –se quejó un chico de cabellos colorines y ojos dorados.

-Siempre es lo mismo, tenemos que esperar a que llegue porque se queda coqueteando con alguna agente… -suspiró cansado otro chico que era idéntico al anterior.

-Buenos días Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san –volvió a saludar más por cortesía que porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo. _¿Cómo esta gente loca pueden ser militares? Los más centrados son Kyouya-san y Mori-san, pero aún así deben tener algo mal en la cabeza para seguirle el juego a los demás…_. Porque todos los reclutas eran de las Fuerzas Armadas, todos tenían dinero y hacían esto por "diversión". _Ricos bastardos._

-¡Oh, vamos, que seria para tus cosas! –se rieron al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían cada uno a un lado de la chica -¿Y qué piensas? ¿Algún día probarás el servicio que prestamos? –le susurraron sugerentemente al oído.

-No hablen incoherencias –se alejó de ellos.

-Fuera de juegos –dijo Kyouya, apagando su computador portátil –sería bueno que la administradora aprobara la mercancía que está ofreciendo.

-¡Eso mismo, eso mismo! –coreaban los gemelos mientras iban encerrando a Haruhi, con ojos llenos de picardía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡No tengo ningún interés en probar nada!

-¡Alto ahí! –Se abrió la puerta mostrando al contraluz una hidalga figura –no toquen a nuestra princesa con sus asquerosas manos.

-¡¿Cómo que asquerosas, señor?!

-¡No tiene derecho a tratarnos así, señor!

-Además –continuó, ignorándolos completamente –si Haruhi va a probar a alguien –dijo pasando una mano por la cintura de la chica y la otra tomando su barbilla –tendría que empezar por mí.

-¡¿Ah?! –le pellizcó la mano que tenía en su espalda y de un empujón lo separó de ella –déjense de tonterías –caminó hacia la puerta –ahora que estamos todos deberíamos dirigirnos a la limosina, tenemos que ir a nuestro siguiente destino: La Academia de Señoritas Lobelia.

**Cinco**

El sistema era fácil, aunque ciertamente largo y trabajoso para Haruhi. Los chicos tenían una "cita" de media hora con las agentes y luego se iban a un lugar acondicionado para el acto sexual durante una hora y nuevamente se citaban con otra chica por media hora para "recuperarse".

Haruhi era la encargada de ver que se cumpliera el horario acordado, servía té y pasteles para hacer la entrevista más grata y anotaba las agentes que eran atendidas. O sea no paraba en todo el desarrollo del "taller extra programático". Los reclutas atendían un promedio de tres agentes encubiertas por tarde, lo que daba un total de dieciocho personas, que era aproximadamente el número de gente infiltrada por institución.

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento de Lobelia.

Era una magnífica Academia de estilo neogótico, con un exterior hecho en piedra caliza y vitrales de colores.

La directora del colegio los guió casi con reverencia hasta una sala apartada, la cual ya estaba lista y dispuesta para comenzar el taller.

A la hora acordada Haruhi abrió la puerta y entraron las primeras tres clientas.

-Señorita Amakusa Benio, señorita Maihara Chizuru y señorita Tsuwabuki Hinako –la chica leyó los nombres de la lista que había preparado Kyouya.

-Amakusa Benio, presente –habló de forma cantarina una mujer alta, con un bello rostro masculino.

-Maihara Chizuru, presente –cantó con tono medio una chica femenina, de cabellos largos y ojos grandes.

-Tsuwabuki Hinako, presente –terminó de forma lírica una muchachita de facciones dulces e infantiles.

-Muy bien, acomódense mientras voy a buscar a los reclutas.

-No nos interesan ellos –rió de forma juguetona Hinako.

-¿Perdón? –se volteó extrañada Haruhi.

-Ellos no nos interesan… -sonrió Chizuru.

-Pero… pero… -estaba confundida, no esperó jamás que ocurriera esto en el ejercicio de su misión –si no están acá por ellos…

-Los hombres son seres que van involucionando con el tiempo, pobres y simples simios y más si estos son militares –habló, muy teatral, Benio.

-Las mujeres no podemos rebajarnos a su altura… nosotras que somos personas pensantes, delicadas y absolutamente superiores –soltó una sonrisita cómplice la chica de cabellos largos.

-Durante siglos ellos nos han tratado como seres inferiores, por el miedo inaudito que tienen a nuestro increíble intelecto y personalidad –se emocionó la chica que se notaba menor que las otras.

-Bueno… -miró de reojo al SVCIA que observaba todo, sombrados e incrédulos – creo que simios si es una buena definición… pero si no están acá por ellos… ¿entonces?

-Pobre doncella, atrapada en el ejercicio de tal vil misión, teniendo que convivir todos los días con este zoológico –la mujer alta y varonil la abrazó de manera tan rápida que ella no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

-Pero… qué demonios…

-Tan bella, tan dulce… tan femenina… -Chizuru comenzó a acariciarle los largos cabellos.

-Tan suave… una gema en bruto, que nunca brillará al lado de tantos animales… -terminó finalmente Hinako.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Escuchamos el rumor de que con la pandilla de buenos para nada venía una belleza… hemos asistido por ti, queremos que tú nos atiendas.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!

-¡Saquen sus manos de mi princesa! –salió gritando el rubio del lugar en que estaban observando.

-¡¡Dejen a Haruhi tranquila!! –los gemelos corrieron detrás de Tamaki y comenzaron a forcejear por ganar a la muchacha.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero la Capitana Fujioka no está incluida en la atención –apareció Kyouya arrebatándoles con cierta facilidad a la chica y abrazándola de forma posesiva a su cuerpo –además… -la miró con ojos llenos de… ¡¿deseo?! –ella es mi esposa.

-¡¡TÚ QUÉ…!! –se asustó la Capitana.

-¡¡No mientras Kyouya!! –Tamaki comenzó a tironear a la chica para que se la devolvieran.

-¡¡Olvídenlo!! ¡¡Haruhi es nuestra!! –se sumaron los gemelos.

_Madre… ¡¡dónde demonios me he metido!!_

**Seis**

-¿Pantaleón y las visitadoras? –preguntó Kyouya a Haruhi, quien estaba sola leyendo en la sala de música.

-Sí –suspiró cansada, cerrando el libro que hace tres minutos había acabado –pero no leeré más literatura latinoamericana.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Eh… nada importante… -contestó incómoda y se levantó dejando el libro sobre la mesa, dispuesta a salir un momento a tomar aire antes que los demás llegaran al Host Club.

-¿Lo terminaste?

-Sí.

-Me lo podrías prestar –el chico de lentes le sonrió de una manera que jamás le había visto… podía notar ternura, pero habían otros sentimientos que no lograba descifrar -_aún debo estar un poco sugestionada por la pesadilla de anoche_ -pensó nerviosa.

-Claro… -murmuró antes de salir… más bien escapar de la sala.

_Como si alguno estuviera interesado en mí._ Lo que más la asustaba no era el sueño en sí… sino que no le hubiera desagradado tanto como quería creer que lo había hecho.


	4. Cuarta entrega

**Cuarta entrega  
**

**Haruhi**

Haruhi nunca se ha enamorado por lo que no sabe lo que es tartamudear, que le suden las manos o sentir mariposas en el estomago al ver a la persona que le gusta. Así mismo, si es que alguna vez se enamorara le costaría darse cuenta que lo está porque nunca ha vivido la experiencia y sólo ha oído por teoría los cambios de ritmo que sufre el corazón y el peso en el pecho que se hace casi insoportable, pero que al mismo tiempo es sagrado y confusamente placentero.

Eso si, le han atraído un par de personas. Una cosa no excluye a la otra.

_Ella es mi esposa_ –recuerda el sueño y enrojece.

Porque dentro de todo es una chica, es adolescente y definitivamente no es de hierro.

**Papá-mamá**

Cuando su esposa falleció él no se deprimió, no lloró, no gritó, ni siquiera preguntó a todas las divinidades si lo odiaban o había hecho algo mal.

Debía ser fuerte por su pequeña hija.

Está completamente seguro que el comenzar a vestirse de okama fue un impulso accionado por la desesperante necesidad de llenar el espacio vacío que dejó Kotoko en la vida de Haruhi.

Pero ciertamente, como todos los actos impulsivos en donde no se ocupa la cabeza, esto no dio resultado… es más, fue su hija, que madurando de forma precoz pegó pedazo por pedazo su destruido corazón, llenando el hogar con su silenciosa y centrada forma de ser.

Ella ocupó el lugar de madre y de esposa. Aún con su carácter apartado e incluso apático le dio cariño y entibió ese departamento que se había hecho oscuro y espacioso para dos personas.

Se siente orgulloso de su hija y sabe que cuando ella se case será una magnífica mujer.

Por eso molesta tanto a Tamaki, él está seguro que le quitará el corazón de Haruhi y tiene un terror horrible de quedar apartado de la vida del regalo más bello que le dejó su esposa.

Tiene miedo a perder de nuevo a la mujer que más quiere en este mundo y con esto perder todo el sentido de la vida.

**Kaoru**

Dentro de los hermanos Hitachiin, Kaoru se sabe el más despierto y no porque tenga más intelecto, sino porque piensa y luego actúa. O sea, él no es impulsivo.

También es muy observador a diferencia de Hikaru y sabe cosas que el resto del Host Club pasa por alto.

Para todos es claro que por mucho que quiera disfrazarlo como amor padre-hija Tamaki está loco por Haruhi, eso no es novedad para ninguno de ellos. Tampoco es noticia que su gemelo está colado por la chica. Lo que no se han dado cuenta es que Kyouya, aunque no lo demuestre, tiene un extraño interés en Haruhi que a él le suena a algo más que amistad, pero nota que el vicepresidente del club no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Y claro está: ninguno sabe que amó a la chica desde que supo su verdadero sexo.

No tuvo problemas en aceptarlo y de hecho, incluso le agrada, aunque a veces no puede evitar las puntadas de culpa que siente cuando ve a su hermano tan enganchado a la muchacha (aunque este no de da por enterado).

De todas formas no demuestra a nadie este desarrollado sentido de la observación, prefiere hacerlo casi a escondidas y así evitar que se oculten tras una máscara. Dentro de todo en ese punto se siente incluso superior a Kyouya ya que es el único del grupo que se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

**Amor fraternal**

Hay muchas cosas que la mayoría de las personas no saben de los gemelos Hitachiin y que jamás nadie conocerá porque ellos no son personas abiertas a que alguien descubra sus pensamientos ni a contar lo que sienten.

Usualmente actúan de manera indiferente a las consecuencias que tengan sus acciones. Son almas libres y jamás sujetas a normas.

Sólo hay una acción en sus 15 años de vida de la que se arrepienten profundamente y que han preferido dejarla enterrada en lo más oscuro de sus recuerdos.

A los 12 años y recién empezando su adolescencia los hermanos habían entrado en una profunda depresión, se comportaban de la manera más descontrolada y se sentían solos… como jamás se habían sentido en su corta vida.

Los llevaron a prestigiosos psicólogos y psiquiatras y todos les decían lo mismo_ "es sólo una etapa, totalmente normal en el cambio de niño a adulto"._

Los llenaron de pastillas y viajaban todos los miércoles a sesiones, pero no se veía ningún avance en ellos, y los médicos los miraban impotentes pues estos se negaban a cooperar.

Nunca probaron ningún medicamento ni quisieron hablar en alguna sesión.

Sólo se dedicaban a ir al colegio y encerrarse luego en su cuarto, los dos juntos, como lo habían hecho desde pequeños.

Una noche antes de acostarse Hikaru tomó de los hombros a Kaoru y lo besó. No era la primera vez que rozaban sus labios en señal de saludo o despedida, pero siempre fue de forma fraternal… esta era diferente. El menor posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y abrió la boca para permitirle invadirlo con su lengua. Un gemido inconciente salió de ambas gargantas y esto llenó de morbo ambos cuerpos. Se pegaron, se rozaron y terminaron ambos tendidos arriba de la cama, fregándose uno en contra del otro de manera sexual y pervertida.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo sus cerebros procesaron lo que había ocurrido.

Se separaron de golpe, con los pantalones chorreando semen y la conciencia gritando '¡culpa!' en cada uno de sus poros.

Hikaru no aguantó y salió corriendo, dejando solo a Kaoru.

Pasaron una desesperante semana sin hablarse, ni siquiera se podían mirar sin que la angustia se asomara en sus rostros.

El menor de los gemelos se dormía llorando y despertaba de la misma forma… no sabía que pensar, jamás se imaginó estando con otro hombre y menos junto a su hermano. Hikaru simplemente golpeaba la muralla hasta dejarse los nudillos morados y sangrantes.

Se plantearon mil veces si realmente estaban enamorados entre ellos, si eran una incestuosa pareja y finalmente, con la cabeza más fría y no soportando más estar alejados el uno del otro, decidieron hablar el asunto.

Kaoru apareció con gesto asustado por la habitación que su hermano estaba ocupando. Lo vio tendido sobre la cama, con rostro sorprendido y también temeroso… igual a si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se acercó con movimientos inseguros, como si el mayor fuera a arrancar ante la más mínima señal de alerta… y quizá fuera así. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó suavemente la mano de su hermano.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando… pensando mucho en lo que ocurrió… y… -se sonrojó levemente y acercó el rostro hasta su sorprendido hermano, robándole un beso no esperado en aquella situación.

Parecía raro, pero Hikaru lo entendió de inmediato… también había pensado en lo mismo, pero no sabía como expresarlo.

Sobraron las palabras, este beso cálido era suficiente para decirse que sólo había sido un error, que jamás ocurriría de nuevo y que no había interés sexual entre ellos. Eran simplemente un par de adolescentes que cometieron un pecado que jamás sería suficiente como para separar un cariño tan grande como el que sentían.

Nunca más tocaron el tema, había sido todo muy extraño, demasiado bizarro, hormonal y casi destruye su relación como hermanos. Lo mejor era no hablarlo, y ojala nunca más recordarlo.

_Es fácil confundir los diferentes tipos de amor, especialmente en personas tan cercanas como nosotros…_-pensaron aquella vez mientras se miraban con una sonrisa.

* * *

Notas de autor: Bien, esta entrega me quedó mucho más corta, pero mucho más comprometedora... me presento por fin, soy Hibiki, mucho gusto :P. Espero que les guste esta idea de fanfics... porque en realidad me encantó escribir de esta forma, como me dijo una amiga es mucho más fácil de leer y a mi me da mucha más libertad dentro de la historia.

Creo que me quedó un tanto densa esta entrega... pero está bien, no todo será humor... mi idea es mostrarlos más adolescentes, menos agenos a la realidad... quiza sea un poco loco, xq dentro de todo este grupo (y toda esta academia D8) son totalmente agenos a la realidad xDDDD...

Como sea, espero que les esté gustando, su review es mi sueldo!! :3, si les gusta review y si no... tb... claro! tengo que ver que es lo que tengo que ir mejorando .

Les dejo mi mail .

Nos vemos en la sgte entrega.


	5. Quinta entrega

**Quinta entrega  
**

**Kyouya y Antonieta**

_Sábado en la mañana._

-¡No, espera!

-Lo siento, no puedo esperar más, el vuelo sale en una hora y tengo justo el tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

-¡Pero, espera idiota! No me puedo hacer cargo de esto…

-Kyo-kun –una mano fue apoyada con absoluta confianza en el hombro del muchacho –yo sé que lo puedes todo.

-¿Ah? ¡Oye! ¡¡Maldición, no te vayas!!

-¡Cuida a Antonieta por mí, sólo será por este fin de semana! –gritó un rubio desde la ventana de su limosina.

-Maldito Tamaki –gruñó Kyouya en la puerta de la mansión con el extremo de una correa en la mano y en la otra esquina una feliz perra rubia.

Entró con el perro y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Bien, creo que primero me tendré que cambiar el pijama y luego me encargaré de ti… miró con resignación una lista de actividades que se le había escrito el rubio y que tendría que hacer con el animal –_maldito idiota… hasta me dejó dicho qué es lo que debo hacer con su perro…¡Acaso cree que soy su sirviente!_

Se metió enfadado a la ducha y salió a los 20 minutos después, bañado, vestido y aún en su punto de ebullición.

-Tranquilízate… de todos modos no debe ser demasiado difícil… si controlo a los integrantes del Host Club… controlar a un perro no sebe ser demasiado diferente.

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó helado. Todos sus libros regados por la habitación: sus zapatos de vestir favoritos, los que ocupaba generalmente para ir a La Academia, estaban mordidos y destrozados; la orilla de su escritorio hecha pedazos; los maseteros regados por la habitación y Antonieta echada, de forma aterradoramente pacífica sobre su cama.

-¡¡Animal del demonio!! –salió persiguiendo al perro, este arrancó de una esquina a otra de la pieza, creyendo que era un juego. Cuando por fin se rindió, sentándose en el sillón, terminó con el animal arriba, lamiéndole el rostro que se le iba desfigurando por la furia.

Ya con el mal rato superado y el humor levemente recobrado Kyouya paseaba con Antonieta por el jardín de la gran mansión, mientras esta caminaba lentamente, reconociendo el lugar.

-Por lo menos tienes la decencia de mantenerte tranquila un segundo… no eres tan caótica como tu dueño –sonrió levemente con el ánimo completamente reestablecido y como si hubiera invocado el momento un gato apareció frente a ellos y salió corriendo asustado por los ladridos y la loca carrera que emprendió la mascota de su mejor amigo. Antonieta salto al otro lado de las ligustrinas en las que había desaparecido el felino y termino dentro de una pequeña pileta en la cual por poco arrastró al chico -¡Me retracto! ¡¡Son endemoniadamente iguales!! ¡Ven sale de ahí, llamaré a la servidumbre para que te de un baño! –sin hacerse esperar y ante el llamado de su amo temporal, Antonieta corrió hacia él, botándolo y de paso embarrando completamente su ropa –eres… ¡eres…! No… espera…. –la perra se sacudió regando al chico de lentes -¡Rayos!

Mientras sus sirvientes bañaban a la perra y después de que él se lavara y cambiara de ropa Kyouya almorzó solo en su habitación pues quería evitar gritarle a alguien de forma burda e innecesaria, se recostó un momento dispuesto a dormir una pequeña siesta, sus intenciones eran recuperarse y recién ahí ocuparse del animalejo que habían dejado a su cargo.

Cuando abrió los ojos los rayos de sol que entraban a su pieza lo hacían de modo vacilante y casi efímero, teñidos con tonos naranjos y rojizos. Se levantó un poco somnoliento y se encaminó a donde supuestamente estarían sus sirvientes junto a Antonieta.

-¡Kyouya-bocchama! –exclamó asustada una de las empleadas que se había quedado con la perra.

-Bo… bocchama… ya despertó –tartamudeó nervioso un hombre que ayudaba a la anterior sirvienta para cuidar a la perra.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese rostro? ¿Dónde esta Antonieta? –preguntó el chico de forma seca, de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar a su personal. Se sacó los lentes y comenzó a masajear el puente de la nariz –por su bien espero que al animal no le haya pasado nada –_y por mi propia salud mental…_

-No… no es eso bocchama… como decirlo… -la chica lo miró asustada –tiene depresión…

-¿Ah? –eso era lo más ridículo que pudo haber escuchado ¿Un perro con depresión? ¡En que mundo se había metido! _Claro… en el mundo del idiota de Tamaki_ -¿Dónde está?

-Acá… -los seis sirvientes a cargo abrieron paso al muchacho y señalaron a la perra que lloraba en un rincón y miraba de forma lastimera a Kyouya.

_Maldición… ¡son idénticos!_

-¿Le dieron comida?

-Sí.

-¿La sacaron a pasear?

-Sí.

-¿Jugaron con ella?

-Sí

-¿Llamaron al veterinario?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué les dijo?

-Eso… que tenía depresión…

-Oh… maldición… bien… déjenla junto a mí…

Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Antonieta hasta su habitación, luego mentalmente repasó los acontecimientos del día, intentando dilucidar la tristeza repentina de la perra.

…kiss kiss fall in love… -comenzó a sonar su celular. Miró la pantalla y observó la imagen de Tamaki en el visor.

-¿Aló?

-¡Kyouyaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha estado todo? ¡No me digas! Mi niña se ha portado muy bien… -_claaaaro… en tus sueños… idiota, si es igual que tú…-_pero mira que bien… supongo que seguiste al pie de la letra lo que decía la lista, si no lo haces Antonieta comienza a ponerse muy, muy triste… ¡Ella tiene un alma sensible igual que su dueño- _¡Idiota, y ahora lo dices!_

-Ella está bien…

-Que bueno es escucharlo, prometo que mañana llegaré con regalos para ti en agradecimiento.

-Sólo quiero que te lleves a este animal de acá lo antes posible… es igual de imbécil que tú…

-¡Mamá! ¡No diga esas cosas que Antonieta es muy sentimental!

-Adiós Tamaki.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera…! –cortó el teléfono con un suspiro. Si seguía juntándose con ese idiota iba a envejecer demasiado pronto.

-Por lo menos te quedarás tranquila ahora en ese estado de desánimo –dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto a cenar.

_Domingo en la mañana…_

-No puede ser… -exclamó Kyouya en un susurro enojadísimo –el perro dentro de su depresión había aullado toda la noche con lastimera pena –Tamaki… me la pagarás por esto… -se levantó con sueño, frustrado e irritable dispuesto a bañarse y comenzar con la lista que el rubio le había programado para el día domingo.

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana cuando el menor de los Ootori trotaba… o más bien era arrastrado… por una Antonieta que rápidamente había recobrado el humor. A las 9 desayunaban juntos en el gran salón. A las 10:30 jugaban a la pelota y a las 11:00 el chico de lentes peinaba a una alegre perra rubia.

Así estuvo todo el día junto a la mascota Tamaki y para cuando el amo llegó a la mansión Ootori y entró bulliciosamente a la habitación de su amigo se encontró con una escena para él conmovedora.

-Mamá… te ves tan tierna sin esa expresión de avaricia en tu rostro… –susurró con cariño hacia su mejor amigo mientras tomaba a una dormida Antonieta en brazos con una mano y con la otra tapaba a Kyouya quien se encontraba descansando junto al animal arriba de su cama.

Eran las 8:00 de la tarde cuando el heredero de la familia Suou se retiraba de las inmediaciones Ootori con una sonrisa en los labios y dejando en la habitación de su mejor amigo una cantidad insufrible de recuerditos inútiles.

**Gripe**

Caminaba resignada hacia la habitación de Tamaki… ¡Si no era su culpa que el rubio se hubiera enfermado! ¿Por qué tenía que pagar ella las consecuencias? No le iba a alcanzar el tiempo para comprar las cosas del almuerzo del día siguiente… pero claro… _estos ricos bastardos con su mundo tan acomodado no entienden esta clase de cosas._

Es día su King no había aparecido por el colegio.

Cuando llegó atrasada a la tercera sala de música todos la miraron con una extraña sonrisa oscura.

-Haruhi, buenas tardes… -saludó de forma escalofriantemente cortés Kyouya -hoy Tamaki amaneció enfermo –comentó con una angustia muy estudiada –y como vicepresidente voy a suspender el club por hoy ya que no vale desgastarnos por apenas el 30 de las clientas…

Las miradas malvadas sobre ella intensificaron su fuerza y Haruhi comenzó a sentir como sus piernas le rogaban por salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Habíamos planeado ir a visitar a nuestro King… pero… a todos se nos presentaron cosas urgentes por lo que decidimos en forma unánime que irás tú en representación de todos nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! –Haruhi no sabía por qué extraña razón aquel 'decidimos' de Kyouya le sonaba realmente a un 'decidí'.

_Teman al rey de las sombras_ –pensó aún demasiado impactada como para reclamar.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Dos gemelos la arrastraron fuera de la tercera sala, la subieron arriba de la limosina de Kyouya, este le pasó un botiquín con medicamentos de su parte, un ramo de flores de los hermanos Hitachiin, un pastel por parte de Honey y toda la energía y buenas vibras de Takashi –_supongo que muy en el fondo Mori-senpai debe rebosar de libres y alegres ondas... como las de Honey-senpai…_-meditó no muy convencida.

Y en ese minuto se encontraba caminando en dirección de la habitación del rubio, pasando por largos corredores y sumida en sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Aquí es –informó la sirvienta que la había guiado.

-Muchas gracias –le sonrió la chica de forma amable y entró al lugar.

Le extrañó sentir todo tan tranquilo… ¿No era la habitación de Tamaki? Debería haber una estresante carga positiva en el ambiente. Caminó detrás de la empleada que fue a anunciar su llegada y se percató de la pálida figura que estaba recostada sobre la cama, tapada hasta la nariz y escuchando lo que decía la muchacha.

-Haaaa… ruuuu… hiiii -a medida que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, su rostro iba perdiendo el color.

-¡Senpai está muerto! –soltó una exclamación ahogada.

-¿Ah? ¿Muerto? ¡¿Me estoy muriendo?! –el rubio tomó por la manga de la sirvienta y la zamarreó en gesto dramático.

-No… me he equivocado… no está muerto… -habló para si misma mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama totalmente recobrada de la sorpresa –Tamaki-senpai, lo he venido a ver.

-¡¡Oh… Haruhi!! –se dio impulso para abrazarla, pero un ataque de tos detuvo sus movimientos, dejándolo tirado sobre la cama.

-¿Te sientes bien? Kyouya-senpai manda esta caja con medicamentos, los gemelos te envían las flores, Honey-senpai estos pasteles y Mori-senpai… bueno él… te da todas su energía y buenas vibras…

-¿… su… energía? –la cabeza de Tamaki comenzó a enviarle imágenes de él vestido con un taparrabo y una lanza, corriendo por una selva.

-Están todos preocupados por ti.

-¿Y por qué no vinieron a verme? –Preguntó con lágrimas infantiles en los ojos –he estado muy solito…

-Dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer, pero me enviaron a mí en su representación.

-¿Y tú estabas preocupada por mí? –sabía que el berrinche infantil sólo era teatro, pero aparte de eso se notaba que hervía en fiebre y que realmente se debía sentir muy mal.

-Pero claro que sí, especialmente si se me acerca Kyouya-senpai con rostro sombrío y me dice que estabas enfermo –_aunque claro luego me sonrió informándome que era la encargada de venir._

-Me siento feliz de que estés aquí –sonrió de forma brillante y Haruhi no tuvo más remedio que responder aquella sonrisa -¿Me vas a dejar solito ahora que me entregaste los encargos?

Tenía cosas que hacer, pero realmente le daba pena dejarlo así. Se veía tan desanimado y de cierta manera, _muy retorcida quizá,_ extrañaba su burbujeante manera de ser.

-Hagamos algo, yo traje mis apuntes, si tú me dejas estudiar, yo prometo quedarme acá, sentada al lado tuyo.

-Hecho –bostezó, cansado el rubio y Haruhi se detuvo a medirle la temperatura.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, deberías aprovechar de descansar.

-Pero no te vayas sin despedirte de mí ¿sí?

La chica le sonrió con dulzura y asintió a sus palabras. Repentinamente unas ganas enorme de cuidar a su amigo nacieron desde muy dentro llenándola de calidez.

La tarde había pasado de manera rápida y para cuando Tamaki abrió los ojos el cielo ya era de matices rojos, rosas y naranjos. Intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero un peso le impidió cualquier movimiento. Miró a su costado y una gran alegría lo hizo sonrojarse al notar que Haruhi estaba durmiendo, apoyada en su regazo, con los libros y cuadernos esparcidos por el suelo.

Con trabajo logró taparla con la frazada y acarició dulcemente sus cabellos.

-Ya veo que no te fuiste sin despedirte… te ves tan dulce así… -miró por unos segundos su rostro dormido y casi de forma inconciente rozó ambas narices, cuando sintió la respiración de la chica sobre sus labios por fin fue conciente de sus actos mas no los detuvo.

Lo primero que Haruhi escuchó al despertar fue un "no hay nada de malo en esto… es sólo un beso de padre e hija" y acto seguido, unos labios robando de forma sutil y precisa, la respiración de su boca.

Tan rápido como vino todo se terminó dejando su huella efímera en la cabeza de la muchacha.

* * *

Notas de autor: ajá!! beso de Tamaki?! O... jeje... ¬w¬ no se apresuren, todavía falta muuuuucho fics y las cosas simplemente empezaron recien, recien a complicarse.

Ya noté que no puedo dejar acá mi mail, pero de todas formas está en mi perfil :P.

También una amiga me hizo ver que no aceptaban comentarios anonimos TT... pues bien, ya lo solucioné.

Capítulo más liviano que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algún tema para alguno de los one shot que siguen me dicen xq a veces la imaginación se vuelve un poco escasa n.nU.

Ya saben, su review es mi sueldo!! w... hay que aceptarlo... yo sé que lo leen, pero aun asi uno no tiene otro medio para saber si les gusto o no o si en realidad me debo dedicar a otra cosa.

Además es agradable cuando sientes que hay personas a las cuales les llegaron tus palabras!!

Saludos, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	6. Sexta entrega

**Sexta entrega**

**Después del beso…**

Posó su mano temblorosa sobre los labios como lo había hecho por lo menos treinta veces aquel día. Suspiró confundida y resignada cerró sus cuadernos, dispuesta a salir de la sala de lectura.

Se sentía perdida.

Se paró un segundo para mirar por la ventana. No había podido quitar el beso de Tamaki de su mente… apenas había sido un roce dejado con cariño pero se había tatuado con desesperante insistencia.

No entendía porque aquel día dejó que todo ocurriera, si ella estaba despierta en aquel minuto. Debió haberlo acusado de pervertido, hecho un pequeño escándalo y haberse marchado indignada, pero en vez de eso prefirió simular inconciencia con la pequeña esperanza de probar un poco más. Y se avergonzaba de eso.

-¿Pasa algo Haruhi? –la chica se volteó para ver la sonrisa 'gentil' de Kyouya.

-No, nada… bueno sí… en realidad no sé –se dio por vencida… esa era la verdad, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la casa de Tamaki? –maldición ¿acaso adivinó sus pensamientos? ¿A qué venía sino era pregunta? Realmente se estaba persiguiendo sin razón.

Los colores comenzaron a subirle al rostro y sintió deseos de salir corriendo.

-Normal –intentó mentir, fallando miserablemente.

-Ya veo –contestó con una tranquilidad cargada de ironía – ¿Y cómo se encuentra Tamaki?

El cuerpo de Haruhi volvió a reaccionar de forma traicionera y el repentino nerviosismo de la chica incentivó a Kyouya a seguir preguntando.

-¿No será que te comportaste de manera descuidada en la casa de ese idiota? -¡Bien! Si él pensaba que había hecho algo torpe como quebrar una vasija muy cara, al igual que aquel día que había sido secuestrada por el Host Club, lo más seguro es que saliera ilesa del interrogatorio -¿O quizá Tamaki finalmente terminó propasándose con su 'amor paternal'? -¡Maldito! Seguro tenía telepatía o algún poder extraño.

La respiración agitada de la muchacha le indicó que había acertado nuevamente ¿Pero hasta dónde se había extralimitado ese idiota?

-Un beso… -murmuró comprendiendo que el rubio no podría haber hecho más que eso, pero que por menos Haruhi no estaría tan nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así que fue eso… un beso… -Kyouya se arregló los lentes y con paso elegante dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse -¡Claro! Se me olvidaba… supuse que te encontraría aquí y vine a avisarte que hoy no tampoco se va a abrir el club.

Aún estaba sorprendida ante la inteligencia del vicepresidente ¿Acaso ese tipo jamás se equivocaba? Se encogió de hombros esperando que nada de esta conversación pudiera ocuparse en su contra en un futuro.

-Y Haruhi… -la chica volvió la vista a Kyouya quien la miraba de reojo –tal vez deberías pensar un poco más sobre si te gustó o no aquel beso… ese idiota jamás se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos si es que tú no aclaras antes los tuyos –diciendo esto se marchó dejando a la chica sin entender absolutamente ninguna de sus palabras.

**A veces…**

A veces a Haruhi le gustaría que sus amigos fueran un poco más normales.

Lo piensa entre la clase de japonés y el almuerzo mientras es acompañada por los gemelos. La siguiente hora no, porque come sola en la sala de clases y esto le da la oportunidad para alejar su cabeza del Host Club. Luego, cuando están trabajando, ve las escenas de Tamaki y la exagerada reacción de Honey por los dulces y vuelve a tener el mismo pensamiento.

Mori suele ayudarla cuando cierran y ella generalmente lo mira de reojo; él es más serio que el resto del grupo, pero aún así no puede ser normal seguirle el juego como si nada a esas extrañas personas.

Kyouya es otro cuento. Él siempre le ha parecido cuerdo… tal vez exageradamente fijado en el dinero, siendo que jamás le ha faltado algo, pero normal dentro de su círculo. Lo que nunca ha entendido es como accede a ocupar vestidos o cosas así sólo porque Tamaki se lo pide.

Ella alguna vez tuvo amigos a los cuales podría llamar 'estándar'; iban de compras, a comer helado, al cine y una que otra vez pasaron al karaoke. Más de alguno en alguna fiesta se emborrachó, también había los que fumaban y muchos tenían pareja. Ninguno fue obligado a contraer matrimonio por conveniencia. Tampoco traían una carreta importada desde Francia para el festival del colegio. No había la posibilidad de perderse dentro de sus casas y los que tenían a alguien que se encargara de ordenar su hogar, generalmente era una señora que se le pagaba por día trabajado e iba dos o tres veces a la semana a lo más, para ayudar en el aseo a unos padres ocupados.

De todas formas concuerda con ella misma que si fueran normales quizá no lo pasaría tan bien dentro del club. No podría comer otoro, ni disfrazarse de mil maneras, o por último jugar al escondite con los demás; sintiéndose la niña que jamás fue.

Sintió sonrojarse de forma violenta y repentina.

Si fueran estándar como sus antiguos compañeros no habría un rubio loco que la tomara de la mano y la hiciera perderse en un laberinto cargado del olor dulzón de las rosas, no recibiría tantos abrazos de su parte, no se sentiría tan protegida a su lado y definitivamente no tendría dos padres.

Y ese es el mayor problema…

Si Tamaki no fuera tan raro y no se creyera familiar de ella incluso podría admitir de forma casi accidental que le gustó el beso. Pero dentro de su mentalidad lógica y a la vez cobarde decidirá pensar que simplemente fue otro desvarío de su amigo por el cual no se hará problema.

Aunque esto significara negar la posibilidad de volver a repetirlo.

**Mori-senpay**

_-Día domingo, 8:00…_

… se levanta y realiza sus ejercicios matutinos.

-09:00 desayuna con el resto de la familia Morinozuka.

-10:30 recibe una llamada de Mitsukuni Haninozuka, escuchar la grabación adjunta en el sobre.

_Una mano se desliza casi con desinterés para sacar un CD y colocarlo en el computador. Se escuchauna conversarción con algo de interferencia._

"- ¡Takashi-kun! ¿Cómo estás?

-Mitsukuni-kun, buenos días.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el próximo fin de semana?

-Nada.

-Podrías venir a mi casa a tomar té y pasteles conmigo.

-Sí.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces nos vemos, tal vez podríamos invitar también a Haruhi! ¿Te gustaría Takashi?

-Mmm.

-Entonces quedamos de acuerdo ¡No te sientas solo sin mí!

-Adiós"

Para intervenir el celular tuve que comprar un sistema especial de micrófonos, las boletas justificando los gastos extras también vienen incluidas en el sobre.

_Saca un montón de papeles pequeños y facturas y se pone a revisarlos uno por uno, luego firma un cheque._

-11:00 Sale a pasear por los amplios jardines de la mansión.

-11:10 para a hablar con una sirvienta que debe tener aproximadamente 20 años, ella parece interesada en él, el objetivo de investigación sonríe con frecuencia, al parecer disfruta la compañía. Revisar fotos adjuntas.

_-Interesante… - revisa las imágenes y se memoriza el rostro de la muchacha._

-11:30 se retira del lugar para seguir el paseo.

-11:50 se detiene. Al parecer escuchó algo. Revisa detrás de una mata y luego se retira del lugar.

-12:00 entra a la mansión, pero sale a los 3 minutos con una canasta en la mano.

-12:10 regresa al lugar donde se detuvo y busca nuevamente entre los arbustos encontrando una gata junto a tres pequeñas crías. Los deja en la canasta y emprende con ellos el camino de regreso.

-12:15 se desvía del recorrido hacia la mansión.

-12:20 llega a una casa pequeña y entra. En el interior se encuentra perros y gatos que al parecer estaban perdidos. Se dedica a cuidarlos, asearlos y alimentarlos. Ver fotos adjuntas.

_-¿Gatos y perros? Mmm… estas fotos están perfectas para la siguiente edición de la revista del Host Club…_

-13:30 regresa a lavarse y almorzar.

-14:30 se recuesta a dormir siesta.

-14:50 se levanta adormilado, aunque más exacto sería decir que camina de forma sonámbula hasta la cocina, pide un pastel (no un trozo de pastel, sino un pastel entero) y se lo lleva a la habitación para comérselo. Ver fotos adjuntas.

_-Quizá la influencia de Honey-senpay no acaba en el evidente apego de Mori-senpay, sino que va a algo más profundo, no debe siquiera saber que come pasteles dormido…_

-15:30 se despierta y busca a alguien para conversar. Es como si le hubieran cambiado la personalidad. Cuando está con sueño es muy comunicativo y sociable.

-15:40 ya más despierto y con la personalidad casi restaurada se va a estudiar.

-18:30 deja de lado los cuadernos mira televisión.

-20:30 baja a cenar con la familia.

-21:30 se lava, escucha música, lee y se prepara para acostarse.

-22:30 se acuesta a dormir.

Hay más fotos de lo que hace durante el día adjuntas en el sobre, pero sin orden específico y sin detallar en el informe.

_-Creo que poner un investigador privado a Mori-senpay fue casi una pérdida de dinero, pero las fotos que le sacaron son perfectas y se recuperaran inmediatamente la inversión, especialmente esas donde muestra su amor por los animales… nuestras huéspedes quedarán encantadas – Kyouya Ootori se arregla los anteojos y sale de su habitación, no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente toda la mercancía._

**Entre 12 esposas prefiero 1 ángel**

Aquella tarde estaba aburrido. Cuando empezó aquel juego de buscar al prospecto perfecto para ser su esposa, lo hizo porque el sol que alumbraba aún era tibio, había terminado todos sus deberes; tanto con el Host Club, con la academia y con sus miles de inversiones y esa inmovilidad lo estaba llenando de un sopor que casi lo tumbó sobre su portátil. Era algo que de todas formas tenía que hacer, pero esa tarde simplemente lo comenzó porque se aburría endemoniadamente.

Abrió su carpeta y observó un sin fin de chicas, con sus nombres ordenados alfabéticamente. Todas ellas eran hijas de grandes inversionistas de la compañía Ootori o de sus más acérrimos oponentes y tenían entre 15 y 20 años.

Kyouya comenzó por lo más obvio y tachó las fotos de las muchachas que ya estaban comprometidas en matrimonio, luego eligió las herederas de las familias con más poder dentro y fuera de la firma Ootori. Buscó cualquier mancha en el expediente, tanto de la candidata como de su familia. Las seleccionó por carácter, porque la esposa de un Ootori debía estar a la altura del apellido, ser una dama de sociedad, responsable con el puesto que se le entregaría, eficiente y encantadora.

-Así que sólo han quedado doce –miró como por lo menos ciento cuarenta fotos de su carpeta estaban tachadas –creí que quedarían menos de todas formas… doce esposas para el mundo musulmán están bien, pero en Japón se vería mal… mmm… ya que se acabaron los parámetros objetivos tendré que basarme en la subjetividad de su belleza.

Volvió a tomar el lápiz y observo detenidamente cada foto que tenía de las candidatas a futura esposa cuando sintió unos pasos acelerados que se dirigían en carrera frenética hasta el apartado lugar en donde se encontraba él y su ocio poco productivo.

Levantó sin interés la vista y cuando enfocó a la persona que acababa de entrar con respiración entrecortada y el cabello ligeramente alborotado por la corrida, se dejó envolver por una angustiosa consternación dejando caer el costoso lápiz que sostenía al suelo, destruyendo su punta y dejándolo inservible.

Frente a él había un ser de magníficas alas níveas y brillantes, largos cabellos llenos de bucles castaños y dorados que se mezclaban, se enrollaban, jugaban con gracia enigmática y destacaban entre la pálida piel y la túnica que por efecto de la luz de la tarde y la delgadez de la blanca seda daba la etérea sensación de desnudez.

-Un ángel… -murmuró con la garganta repentinamente seca, olvidando patéticamente que tenía un extenso vocabulario el cual manejaba desde los 5 años.

-Oh, Kyouya-senpay, no tenía idea que se encontraba aquí, no quería molestarlo… es que sabes, los gemelos me han hecho probar por lo menos 5 disfraces para la fiesta que quiere preparar Tamaki-senpay por tu cumpleaños. Todavía falta un poco aún ¡pero los gemelos exageran! Han traído todo un guardarropa de la colección de disfraces de su madre y a esas dos gemelas locas que suelen servirles… -Haruhi hablaba y hablaba y el mayor accionista del imperio Ootori por un segundo sintió que su corazón dejó de latir para el segundo siguiente comenzar a mandar sangre con exagerada fuerza a cada parte de su cuerpo –Kyouya-senpay… ¿te encuentras bien?

-…- ¡Demonios, tenía que decir algo! Ella no podía darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Respiró de forma profunda y adoptó no sin dificultad esa actitud indiferente que siempre lo acompañaba –sí, estoy bien, es sólo que no me sorprende que Tamaki insista en hacerme esa fiesta de disfraces aunque yo le he dicho que no es necesario ya que mi padre hará una reunión social con los miembros más importantes de la sociedad japonesa.

-Pero no es lo mismo senpay… acá habrá gente de nuestra edad y la idea es solamente pasarla bien, nada de compromisos ni tratos entre socios de empresas… sólo diversión –comentó con una sonrisa radiante que logró desarmar las murallas de Kyouya –y quería aclarar que el 'beso' que me dio Tamaki-senpay simplemente fue un roce de labios en nombre del amor paternal que me tiene –suspiró de forma pesada –además yo estaba media dormida y casi ni me enteré… realmente está loco… -la chica se retiró lentamente de la estancia, seguramente esperando que los gemelos se aburrieran de ocuparla como muñeca y pudiera irse a casa.

Kyouya simplemente se quedó mirando al vacío con una presión en el pecho y con ganas de llorar ante la ironía de la situación… él, que siempre podía leer a las demás personas sin ningún problema y que se sabía poseedor de una inteligencia superior, no había notado sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi… que humor más negro podía tener la vida…

**Instinto**

Se masturbaba con rabia mientras intentaba liberar toda esa frustración acumulada, y es que habían pasado ya cinco días desde que había visto a Haruhi vestida de ángel y esa imagen tan dulce, mágica y erótica no lo dejaba día ni noche. Solía soñar con esa tarde… pero siempre cambiaba el final… una vez la había arrinconado y suavemente la había desnudado, escuchando sus sumisos gemidos… en otra ocasión la había tumbado sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando, botando su portátil, rompiendo de paso la pantalla y la había prácticamente violado, media vestida, con la ropa hecha jirones… el resultado de cada sueño no variaba aunque sus finales podían ser diferentes.

Se despertaba gritando el nombre de la chica, con los pantalones y parte de las sábanas manchadas en semen… tibio y real como su deseo por Haruhi…

Si no se desahogaba esa noche tampoco podría dormir de forma tranquila y ya estaba aburrido de negarse lo obvio… no había conseguido más que una seguidilla de sueños húmedos atormentándolo de noche y repercutiendo en su día.

Se masturbó con más fuerza mientras el cargo de conciencia le comía el pecho y la cabeza. Se había fijado en Haruhi… en la misma chica de la que el idiota de su mejor amigo se había enamorado aunque aún no se diera cuenta. Era una escoria… no podía jugar así con el corazón de Tamaki.

Se derramó de forma dolosa, salpicando sus manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, manchado y sudoroso. Totalmente patético. Sintió como algo húmedo recorría su mejilla y desaparecía de forma salada en sus labios… eran lágrimas… lloraba de frustración por no poder negar sus sentimientos… por ser débil y tener que aceptar que la imagen de la chica se adueñó de su corazón con desgarrador silencio.

Él había planeado ese segundo de soledad de Haruhi junto a Tamaki, por su causa el rubio la besó… pero jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer algo así y se sentía traidor al estar molesto con su amigo por haberlo hecho.

Kyouya Ootori por primera vez en su vida no tenía la más mínima idea de que camino era el que realmente le convenía.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Estoy frustrada… totalmente frustrada con la historia porque se come mi tiempo, porque no puedo dejar se pensar en el Host Club y que estarán haciendo en este minuto… porque Tamaki y Kyouya se pasean por sus anchas en mi mente… son expansivos, invasores, completamente inoportunos!!

Tamaki besa a Haruhi y Kyouya se siente increíblemente celoso, totalmente airado y enteramente traidor… en otras palabras frustrado… así me siento yo, quizá sólo sea una extensión de mis propios sentimientos, pero como sea se tomó atributos que yo jamás le he dado…

Mori es otro cuento… si los otros dos me aceleran la historia y precipitan actos que todavía no he digerido, él es completa lentitud, me para la historia y sé que no me debería frustrar… era domingo y nadie hace algo interesante los domingos y él es Mori… él… es simplemente él… de todas formas me dio una que otra agradable sorpresa… pero mira que cuidar animales… que lindo pasatiempo… lo hace ver más sexy, a que si…

Gracias a Dios Haruhi se comporta de forma racional como siempre y me ayuda a unir cabos y mantener la historia a paso normal… ella piensa en el aquí y el ahora y critica al igual que yo las actitudes extrañas de sus amigos. Aunque sospecho que ella se entretiene con esto y que no le dan tantos dolores de cabeza como a mí. Y si esta simpática chica es el engranaje, Kaoru es el aceite que mantiene en movimiento y el freno cuando es necesario… él piensa por su hermano y por este importante motivo he podido mantener a Hikaru a raya… pero no crean, lucha por salir y pronto va a venir a sabotear todo!! Y se unirán al maquiavélico plan de Kyouya y Tamaki de acelerarlo todo… recién estamos en la sexta entrega y al parecer ya quieren quitarse los ojos por Haruhi y en realidad queda mucha historia… sí, da para largo, pero no es solamente amoríos, de hecho creo que es lo menos importante… lo más importantes son los chicos en si…

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!! Son poquitos, pero son de calidad… al principio me sentí frustrada por eso, pero ya se me quitó… o bueno, por lo menos la mayor parte de la frustración… ahora me siento peor porque Kyouya está sufriendo y a mí me gusta Kyouya… a que es el más sexy de todos… la próxima entrega los agradezco con seudónimo (y apellido si hay xD)

Y eso… uf! Fue largo pero necesitaba desahogarme y yo no pienso masturbarme de forma violenta… somos más delicadas las mujeres y de seguro me haría daño…

Nos vemos!


	7. Septima entrega

**Séptima entrega.  
**

**Amor de gemelos**

Ellas eran hijas de una familia de sirvientes que generación tras generación atendían en la casa de los Hitachiin.

Fue todo demasiada coincidencia; una semana después que los herederos nacieran, una de las empleadas dio a luz un par de gemelas. La señora de la casa estaba encantada y decidió que las chicas se encargarían de servir a sus hijos en la mañana y en la noche, y en el horario en que los gemelos fueran a clases, estas serían instruidas en el hogar por un profesor particular, quien no sólo las nivelaría en el conocimiento del instituto, sino que les enseñaría todo lo necesario para servir bien a sus jóvenes amos.

Crecieron así y no les molestaba esa soledad siempre y cuando pudieran estar al lado de los señoritos Hikaru y Kaoru, además la señora madre de estos era una persona muy cariñosa que les enseñó la profesión de modistas.

Esa noche, como cada noche desde que tenían 11 años la hermana menor sollozaba en los brazos de su gemela. Lloraba porque había perdido toda esperanza, porque era esclava de la cuna en que había nacido, lo hacía por su hermana era más fuerte que ella pero no tenía esa capacidad de desahogo.

Lloraba por las dos.

Porque amaban a los señoritos y jamás serían correspondidas. Era su destino quererlos en secreto aunque día a día pesara un poco más en sus corazones y un poco más adentro quizá. Porque cuando ellos se casaran tendrían que atenderlos… a ellos y a sus señoras esposas.

Y pesaba de una forma brumosa y pecadora en sus conciencias de plebeyas, porque habían quebrado la primera regla de un siervo con su amo y para redimirse tendrían que hacer penitencia en lágrimas y soledad.

**Tarde de té**

**Primero**

Para nadie del barrio cabía la menor duda que las amistades de Haruhi se habían vuelto extrañas de un día para otro. Un cambio absolutamente radical; un día caminaba con chicas normales, vestidas con trajes de marineras y al día siguiente era visitada por un grupo de guapísimos chicos que bajaban de costosas limosinas del años, con dientes blanqueados en dentistas y ropa de diario que era falsamente sencillas, creadas por algún diseñador de moda.

De todas formas a la segunda visita de estos amigos todos los vecinos lo tomaron como algo inauditamente normal (o algo anormalmente cotidiano) y no porque Haruhi fuera una chica extraña, sino que tenía cierta habilidad para rodease de personas fuera de lo común, partiendo por su padre travesti.

Por lo mismo aquel domingo cuando aparcó una limosina frente al complejo de departamentos y de ella bajaron dos bellos chicos, nadie se vio impresionado y mucho menos alarmado.

_Narcotráfico._ Las vecinas más viperinas se atrevían a envenenar la imagen de la inocente chica asegurando haber vistos actos que sólo en sueños podrían haber ocurrido.

No podía culparlos, nadie sabía que asistía a un colegio de ricos.

De todas formas no es que le importara mucho _a palabras sordas oídos sordos_ y ese día absolutamente nada le haría cambiar su buen humor. Había sido invitada por Honey a tomar té con pasteles a su casa y extrañamente se sentía emocionada.

No quería analizar el asunto, pero los pensamientos le llenaban con personalidad propia su cabeza. Era la primera vez que iba a estar sola con sus compañeros mayores; sin el resto del Host Club. A ambos le tenía un especial afecto. No sabía como explicarlo realmente, pero era esa extraña simpatía dominada absolutamente por la química entre las personas. Por otro lado –pensaba –eran los únicos miembros del club que no la trataban como objeto de su pertenencia… era raro… no sabía exactamente porque sus otros amigos les daba la sensación de que querían raptarla sólo para ellos, pero de cierta manera la asfixiaban y daba gracias de tener la oportunidad de alejarse un poco y cambiar de aire. _Aunque sería injusto que me quejara ya que la mayoría de las veces lo disfruto._ Eso sí; tenía que aceptar que seguido la espantaban con sus extrañas ocurrencias.

El vehículo se detuvo frente una gran mansión neoclásica. Monumentales columnas jónicas jugaban a sostener por lo menos 15 metros de construcción y grandes ventanales brillaban reflejando el sol en sus dorados marcos.

Daba la sensación de estar hecha de oro.

Honey como buen anfitrión arrastró con demasiado entusiasmo a Haruhi por los pasillos en forma de cruceta, mostrándoles salones forrados por mármol blanco e iluminados por gigantes lámparas de lágrimas.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan ¿Te gusta mi mansión?

-Oh, claro, es muy grande Honey-senpai y muy bonita.

-Haru-chan ¿Te gustaría conocer el dojo de mi familia?

-¿El dojo está en esta propiedad?

-¡Mmmn! Es un dojo muy grande y muy especial.

-¿Especial?

-Sólo los mejores alumnos de las academias fundadas por los Haninozuka pueden venir a practicar acá –contestó Mori.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

No contestó la pregunta… y no porque no quisiera, sino porque cuando iba a abrir la boca el pequeño rubio la agarró de la mano sin ningún tipo de paciencia y la hizo cruzar corriendo el gran jardín de la mansión.

A medio camino la chica tropezó y casi se da con el suelo si no hubiera sido por la rapidez de Mori, quien con un solo brazo sostuvo el delgado cuerpo, evitando que se dañara.

-Gracias –murmuró ciertamente asustada.

-Perdón Haru-chan –se disculpó entre lágrimas Honey.

-No te preocupes… lo que pasa es que no soy buena en gimnasia y después de correr a tu ritmo mis piernas no pudieron más.

-Yo te llevare –decidió finalmente Mori, dejando zanjado el tema.

Una vez entraron al dojo la chica quedó sorprendida, definitivamente sus amigos no bromeaban al decir que era grande, aunque nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que un lugar así pudiera tener aquellas titánicas dimensiones. Finalmente recordó que para ellos lo que era normal, en su mente eran espacios completamente desproporcionados para la escala humana, así mismo lo que para ellos eran amplios, para su cabeza eran simplemente colosales.

Ella al contarlo definitivamente habría exagerado mucho más las dimensiones.

-¿Qué te pareció Haru-chan?

-Es… realmente… grande…

-Y no sólo tiene la sala de entrenamiento –se escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ellos –los camarines y los baños, sino también hay habitaciones, una cocina y un comedor para la gente que se queda a recibir un entrenamiento especial.

-¡Chika-chan! –celebró Honey con esa felicidad que crispaba los nervios de su hermano menor.

-Mit… su… ku… ni… -sonaba extremadamente estresado e incluso con un poco de fastidio -¡prepárate!

Se lanzó al ataque, pero lejos de ser el maestro de artes marciales que realmente era; parecía un toro salvaje con la sangre corriendo por sus venas en una carrera frenética, rebalsando en ira e inyectando de rojo sus castaños ojos alterados.

El pequeño rubio esquivó sin problemas. No se puede decir lo mismo de Haruhi que si hubiera sido por los rápidos movimientos de Mori habría recibido de lleno el golpe.

_Él ya venía enojado y dispuesto a atacar a Honey-sempai_ pensó con tristeza Haruhi.

-Yasuchika –se escuchó la voz fría como el metal salir de una figura intimidante y ajena a la habitual dulzura que demostraba siempre –debes tener más cuidado con mis amigos…

-¡No me digas que te enojaste! ¡¿Eso significa que por fin vas a pelear en serio?!

-¡¡Nunca peleo como juego!! –todo fue demasiado rápido… si le preguntaran a Haruhi que fue lo que realmente ocurrió apenas podría murmurar que no alcanzó a ver nada.

Su amigo atacó al menor de los Haninozuka, los vio sacar armas de lugares inverosímiles y pelearse con fuerza irreal para niños que aún eran menores de edad.

Finalmente una patada mandó a volar a Yasuchika hasta un rincón del dojo, dejándolo sin aire unos segundos y luego tendido en el suelo por el dolor.

Se paró lentamente, pero intentando mantener toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

-Chika-chan…

-Con permiso –el aludido se marchó del lugar medio cojeando y con el rostro lleno de rabia.

-Honey-senpai ¿está bien?

-Haru-chan –murmuró con un deje de tristeza –sí, estoy bien –pero su ojos mostraban lo contrario y la chica realmente no sabía que hacer. Lo abrazó de forma impulsiva, intentando consolarlo en un esfuerzo casi desesperado y el rubio suavemente comenzó a sollozar –no te preocupes… yo estoy bien… -las lágrimas caían translúcidas por las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño mientras su cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos.

Se abrazó a la muchacha mientras repetía una letanía, más para sí mismo que para los demás _estoybienestoybienestoybien. _Sabía que no era cierto y que dolía día tras días más y más hasta sentir como algo dentro de él se quebraba.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó…

-Yasuchika no estaba obligado a atacar a Mitsukuni en el dojo –explicó Mori –el simplemente lo decidió por su cuenta.

-Honey-senpai… -lo abrazó un poquito más fuerte y dejó que desahogara toda esa pena contenida que lo debía estar desgastando desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Segundo**

En silencio emprendieron el camino a la mansión. El aire estaba enrarecido; levemente sofocante siendo que se estaban acercando al invierno.

Habían dejado pasar cierto lapso de tiempo para evitar encontrarse con Yasuchika en su camino y acrecentar la pena de Honey. El rubio mostraba una sonrisa demasiado falsa y las lágrimas secas aún marchitaban sus mejillas.

Estaba derrumbado.

Pero el destino no dejaría en paz por aquel día al par de hermanos. Al entrar al gran comedor donde tenían previsto tomar té y comer pasteles se encontraron con Yasuchika quien bebía de una taza con elegancia, sólo acompañado por un estoico silencio. Al ver entrar a su hermano la dejó con lenta rudeza en el platillo y lo miró de forma fría.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-¡No!... yo… Chika-chan… no sería capaz de molestarte…

Lo analizó unos segundos de manera seria y concentrada. Y no sólo a Honey, sino a todo el grupo. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que Haruhi ocupaba vestido.

La miró horrorizado.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Acaso no sientes orgullo de tu género que andas vestido de niña?!

-¿A… mí? –preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Tú eres el único que veo vestido de muchachita tonta… -respondió con los dientes apretados en enojo.

Pasaron tres largos segundos de silencio.

Luego las carcajadas de Haruhi resonaron por todos lados del salón.

Yasuchika primero se sintió desorientado, pero el mal humor le inundó la cabeza con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué te da tanta risa?!

-Haruhi no es un chico afeminado –sonrió Honey con el humor levemente recobrado.

-Es mujer –explicó por fin Mori con su voz monótona, pero con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos casi imperceptible.

Le contaron un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido mientras tomaban té y comían pasteles. A medida que avanzaba el relato el rostro del muchacho iba tornándose de rosa a un carmín.

-Lo siento Haruhi-san… te dije cosas… bueno…

-No es tu culpa –le sonrió de manera dulce –muy pocas personas se han dado cuenta realmente… aunque no es mérito el haberlo hecho cuando usaba vestido… -Yasuchica la miró de reojo por este comentario ¿Es que acaso le estaba diciendo torpe de _forma bien intencionada_?

-Lo único que te pedimos Chika-chan es que no le digas a nadie.

Su hermano estaba rodeado de raros, pero dentro de todo eran sus amigos y él debía respetar aquellos, además la chica tenía algo en su forma de ser que le agradaba aunque no lo reconocería ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Ya estaba levemente oscuro cuando la limosina que llevaría a Haruhi a su casa partió de la mansión Haninozuka. Un cómodo silencio se posó sobre ellos y sólo fueron rotos por unas palabras pronunciadas con voz grave y masculina. Una verdad en sólo 3 palabras.

-Yasuchika comió pastel –murmuró Mori quien miraba de reojo al pequeño rubio.

Honey apenas sonrió, pero sus grandes ojos cafés brillaban llenos de esperanza y alegría. Él también se había dado cuenta.

**Ojos, puerta del alma**

Observar los ojos de Haruhi era todo un espectáculo y toda una contradicción. Dos pozos castaños profundos y sin expresión, pero que al mismo tiempo contenían todos los sentimientos del mundo y quizá más.

Sus ojos hablaban por ella pero bajo un velo de ensoñación, era como verla en la tierra cuando realmente su mente estaba arreglando asuntos en las nubes.

Y brillaban de forma diferente cada vez que alguna emoción la asaltaba con intensidad.

La que más le gustaba a Hikaru era su expresión de enojo fingido porque sus facciones se contraían en desagrado, pero su mirada saltaba de alegría, dejando escapar risas y suspiros. Le encantaba hacerla enojar. Adoraba provocar eso en ella.

Aún no entendía por qué y no estaba seguro de querer comprenderlo, sólo sabía que le gustaba que su hermano lo acompañara en estas pequeñas gamberradas y que ambos molestaran a Haruhi.

-Ey Kaoru, yo sé que también lo has notado…

-¿El qué?

-Que Haruhi cuando se enoja con nosotros le brillan los ojos como si rieran.

-¿En eso estabas pensando Hikaru?

-… bueno… en eso y en que es la expresión que más me gusta de ella –comentó levemente sonrosado.

-A mí me gusta cuando sonríe… cuando toda ella sonríe, no sólo sus ojos…

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque creo que si alguna vez la inocencia tuviera un rostro sería ese… el de Haruhi sonriendo.

Ambos hermanos se observaron un segundo y regresaron a mirar a la chica quien servía a las huéspedes del Host Club con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa inocente.

* * *

Por fin! No saben lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, logré sacar a empujones a Kyouya de mi cabeza, pero resulta que en este episodio ni Haruhi logró hacer funcionar con facilidad la historia de Honey. Estaba parada… no actuaba!! Demonio, y cómo empujas a alguien que no desea hacer lo que se le manda? De mala gana avanzaba unos pasos pero llegado a un punto me llevaba a un callejón sin salida y debía retroceder todo lo que avanzaba… creo que nos peleamos con la chica… espero que no sea rencorosa, tengo mi carácter y necesitaba un poco de cooperación pero ella estaba distraída en otras cosas, y tomar té con pasteles creo que no era su prioridad.

De todas formas llegamos a un consenso y quedé muy conforme con la entrega.

Con respecto a Honey y a Mori son dos casos a parte… con ellos no me gasto… no actúan… son inmóviles!! Que manera de exasperarme, pero qué saco? Honey me sonríe con esos hermosos ojos brillantes y yo me derrito, por otro lado Mori no actua… podría gritarle e insultarlo y no se mueve… él… sólo respira… por otro lado me ponen nerviosa los niños lindos… la gente linda en general, es como q lo mío es la inteligencia y no la belleza… SON SERES DEMASIADO BRILLANTES!!

Hikaru lo logró… destruyó mi programación! El no salía esta entrega! Pero el muy baboso se quedó mirando los ojos de Haruhi y me hizo… me obligó mejor dicho… a escribir lo que sentía!… y no se da cuenta que está enamorado!! Si hay q ser muy lelo…

OW! Quiero agradecer los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz!! Me encantó que les haya gustado!!

Inu Itz: eres mi primer y último rev, gracias, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, intentaré actualizar seguido, y esta bien que no tengas paciencia!! Cuando soy lectora tampoco la tengo, la verdad, así que te entiendo, muchas gracias por comentar, por ser la primera!!

Hokka: No sólo de algunos, sino disfrutaran muchos capis más porque queda mucha historia aún. Amé tus fics de Shaman King, son absolutamente adorables!! Me encanta tu HoroxRen.

Kisachanlove: que bueno que encuentres lindas las entregas, je, gracias por los ánimos.

Valeria: Valeee!! TwT mi historia es tuya, toda, toda tuya… me has ayudado un montón, en todo! Cuando me frustré fuiste la única que realmente me entendió y me hiciste sentir mejor, eres el motor más importante de este fics… sin ti no existiría, así de simple… gracias por estar ahí!!

Sorcerer.of.black: Eriol! Gracias por leer el fics, jejeje, sé que te obligué pero que bueno que te haya gustado… es genialísimo que te haya gustado mi versión de Pantaleón y las visitadoras, yo continuo leyendo tu fics de Naruto… ya sabes, lento pero seguro…

Arashipotter: Me haces sonrojar… jeje… te has enamorado de mí? No te conviene, tengo barias mañas y soy extraña, sino pregúntale a Kyouya… xq a él? Pues por la sencilla razón de que lo persigo todo el día y sólo para pelearme con él… a ver…como explicarlo… me encanta que sea tan insoportable… pero al mismo tiempo me molesta la gente, emmm, poco humilde para decirlo de algún modo… ES QUE ES REALMENTE INSOPORTABLE!! Especialmente cuando me llama plebeya… maldito lenguaje arcaico… lo amo pero lo odio… ves? Soy extraña… si aún así te enamoraste de mí y puedes vivir con el hecho de que mi corazón no sólo será ocupado por ti, sino que también por Kyouya, pues creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, jejeje.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!


End file.
